


Never the Same

by Rin_Naomi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Curious Reader, Depends on if ppl want more, F/F, F/M, Fluff/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Innocent Reader, M/M, Maybe soul sex, My First Fanfic, Named Reader, POV Female Character, POV Sans, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Possible Smut?, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader acts childish, Reader gets herself into trouble a lot, Reader has Big boobs, Reader is shorter than Sans, Reader is slightly reckless, Reader might get prego later, Sans Has Issues, Shy Sans, Sorry ppl ;~;, This is gonna turn out crap, Virgin sans, clumsy Reader, injured reader, please don't hate, probably not, reader is female, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Naomi/pseuds/Rin_Naomi
Summary: Nowadays finding dead bodies at the drop are a normal thing lately for Toriel. It's almost impossible to find the humans alive when they fall.So how exactly is she supposed to react, when she finds a human woman alive after such a drop?Granted she was bleeding out near grotesque wounds, and her soul was pulsating dimly and slow, but she was still alive. How will she react? What will she do? What will happen when she meets the other monsters?.......What would Sans do when he finds that it's not Frisk who fell this time?All I can say for sure........is that Sans is fucked.





	1. The Drop

**Author's Note:**

> So.....yo! This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC -squeals-
> 
> I'm super excited to try this out! I'm not entirely sure if I should make it a one-shot or what, but if ppl actually finds this good then I guess I can continue it. Not doing crap with it unless I get some feedback lol
> 
> Anyway please go easy on me ;w; First time writing a fanfic...um....yeah, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I decided to keep UTFlowey instead of UFFlowey for this. Not sure why, thought it'd be interesting.

So, you expected this story to go all happy-go-lucky yeah? Nope. Well, not at first anyway. Slowly but surely, you can feel wetness all around your body as you come to, eyes still heavy with drowsiness, you forego the act of opening them. Although that was probably a stupid thing to not do, because the second you tried to move your body, you screeched in pain like a wild cat being forced to take a bath. Unable to really voice your pain, you settled for a whimper, even though that also caused you pain. Breathing was hard enough on it's own. You finally get that little common sense deep in your mind, your eyes fluttered open to take in your surroundings, and boy did you not look good.

Your body was practically covered in blood, you felt something wet drip from your head, your side cut open in a nasty gash, your ankle slightly broken, your body covered in cuts and bruises and you could swear you broke a few ribs. But the most grotesque thing you had found was that part of the bone in your dominant leg was popped out, showing all to see.

'.....well...that's not pretty.' You thought as your head slowly flopped back onto the ground, unable to do much for yourself really, so you just await death. And as you wait for it, you stare up at the gaping huge hole above you, where you can see the night sky, then something occurred to you at that exact moment, where exactly were you? and how did you fall down here in the first place. 'Oh great....' seems you've gotten amnesia thanks to this stupid fall, whatever made you decide to come up here in the first place was a stupid idea. Rumors about this place, monsters living underground, how ruthless and bloodthirsty they are. Bah, people are just using those silly little stories to scare children away, but in a sense, I should have listened. I mean, if I did, I wouldn't be down here, near death right now.

You sigh, and look back up to the edge of the cliff where you assumed you "fell", 'No one in their right mind would come up here for a hike or just to test the legend. Anyone who would try to would either be crazy or...', you trailed off, not entirely sure what you were going to say, but at the same time, you felt it was something dreadful, and on the side, you found yourself slightly irritated it didn't work. 'Wait, it? It what?...'.

Once again, still not sure what you were about to say, you decide to just let it go. You lay there, un-moving, as you fade in and out of consciousness. 'I guess....this is it...', your eyelids begin closing as you continue to lose hope, but just as you were on the brink of death, your hazy gaze focuses on a small yellow flower only a few feet away. Not really having the strength to scream or scramble or something, you opt to just continue laying there, staring at it.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little young soul just waiting to be taken by little ol' me~"

Was this flower....talking? A talking flower....yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm dead now. But one sharp intake of breathe has you whimpering and tears threatened to spill over. Ok....ok, your not dead....yet.

"Hm.....I see, your still alive huh. Well, not for long~ Name's Flowey, Flowey the Flower~" Flowey speaks in such a eerily friendly voice that it sends an involuntary shiver down your spine. "But let's cut this short shall we? You don't really look like you'll last much longer, so let me help you, bY bRiNgInG yOu To YoUr End!!!" You don't like this, sure you're gonna die, but you'd rather die by yourself in a ditch with golden flowers as your grave, not by being killed by a talking flower with a face. His face even contorts into something Chucky the Puppet Doll would wear! Yep, nope, not doing it, nu uh, no way. Even with all your protest, you still couldn't really move, all your so called "moving" only made you look like a burrito wiggling about. Flowey laughs as he watches you struggle by useless means, he raises his vines from the ground to slowly close in around your body.

So this is how it ends huh, you sigh, the action causing Flowey to falter a bit, before he continues. And....is that...is that sweat on his petals? What, is he hot? Wow, thank you brain for coming up with that amazingly logical explanation, mhm, wonderful. You mentally slap yourself for your idiocy, well might as well just succumb to it. You allow your eyes to close as you await you death. You wait....and wait.....and wait..........still waiting. Nothing happens, when you take a peek at what would take him so long, you instead stare at a cartoonish glowing heart, with a Flowey staring, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Your soul....W-what kind of-" Flowey is quickly cut off by a incoming fireball that he apparently did not see coming, and it flung him clear across the room in a ironically funny twirl horizontally.

Your initial reaction is to find out who saved you, but you caught yourself staring back at your own soul (as Flowey called it), truthfully, you only believed that souls were for religious purposes, it's kinda unbelievable to see something like this and call it a soul. It was uncanny, but strangely beautiful. Your soul was covered in an array of different colors. The main color of your soul was pure white, but there are swirls of light blue, dark blue, green, purple, pink and red around it, like a blanket. You weren't entirely sure why your main color wasn't...well a color, but it was still just as pretty, well ya know, without all the dimness and millions of cracks lined on it, it'd be beautiful.

Without much time to observe further, your soul retreated back to it's home inside your body, and you took a intake of breath, only to cough up blood. Oh geez, this is getting worse by the second. Still teetering on life and death there, your faintly aware of being picked up, a cool breeze on your skin and a soft motherly voice above you.

"Do not worry, my child. You are safe now."


	2. Clumsy's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically getting to know Toriel, telling her your name and yada yada yada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminding you, I'm still not good a this! D:

The next you wake up, you immediately feel stuffy and hot. 'What in the world?', rousing yourself awake more, you realize you can barely move, and it's strangely not due to the pain this time. You open your heavy lidded eyes to spot, about a thousand pounds of blankets on you (well it felt like it anyway, there was only 2). Blankly staring at the blankets, you decide to unceremoniously kick the blankets off the bed and air yourself out.

 

"Oh my god I thought I was gonna die! ......wait", realizing that you are, in fact, NOT dead, you sit up quickly, and look down, noticing how your sitting in a comfortable bed. And for some reason, a part of your mind couldn't really register the fact that your IN a bed rather than the floor, and you use both of your hands to squish down onto the bed thinking it was alien for you to be sleeping in something so comfortable. "Oh...."

 

Once your mind was quelled to the um...*ahem* pretty obvious situation of what you were laying in, you raise your hands and cup your face, trying to sort through your mind. But one thing came to mind after your little physical check, and your cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment. "T-that.....was pretty silly of me..", you cover your face more as your face begins to brighten after not figuring it out sooner that you were in a bed for christ sakes.

 

That embarrassment died down almost immediately once you had snapped to attention at the fact that you are IN A BED. You turn your head to realize you are in a room. It seemed like a child's room. A toy box in the corner, next to, what looked like a wardrobe closet, on the other side of the room was a desk, with a picture or two laid out with crayons. You continue surveying the room, when your stomach began to make noise, and your embarrassment was back full force. You sighed and started to turn, to land your feet onto the floor. You moved a bit too quickly and winced, clenching your tummy. "A-ah....owie.....", slowly removing your arms, you looked down to realize you were bandaged up, the bandages were unfortunately beginning to bleed through, and you needed to get patched up again quickly. Still, you were grateful for the attempt that someone bandaged you in the first place. You lifted your head again and slowly but surely, you swung your legs carefully around and off the edge of the bed, then stood up, only to wince again and collapse onto the floor.

 

You bit back a undignified squeal when you landed right on your front, cushioned by your chest, and remembered how badly damaged your leg was. Panting hard, you decide to stay there on the floor for a few moments to to catch your breath, "There's no way....I can walk...like this.....", your voice was quiet, but apparently loud enough for a monster to come busting in through the door.

 

"My child! What are you doing on the floor?!"

 

Startled, you flinched and snapped your head to the door, your eyes grew wide as you took in the figure standing above you, a big goat with clothes. That's what you saw, her fur was frizzed and dingy, and basically a white grey-ish color, her dress were black and in tatters with a symbol across her chest, and her yellow eye with a piercing red pupil peered down at you.

 

"You mustn't be out of bed my child, you need to rest, regain your HP, you have lost so much of it." Still a bit dazed at the fact that there was a real life monster standing before you, you disregarded the first common sense instinct to pull away and get the heck out of there, you instead, turned yourself around on the floor, and carefully tried to reach up to her. Hoping she'd get the memo of picking you up.......what? You know very well that your a full grown adult and is capable of walking on your own two feet. But considering the fact that your leg is totally jacked and you didn't want to get on this monster's bad side, you had no choice. But luckily, without much prompting, she instantly got what you wanted, her gaze softened and she walked over to you, to bend down and proceed to pick you up. .......She, somehow, disregarded the obvious form of your big and super annoying boobs, and continued to cradle you like a mother would a baby.

 

Obviously, that confused you. She should be able to tell right out that you were an adult, the big chest, your bigger height than a child (although people always called you shortie...), and your (less than favorable) weight. Now you weren't fat or anything, by any means, but you do weigh a good amount thanks to your milk jugs.

But if she didn't seem to mind all of that, then you couldn't care less. Considering she was this nice, you'd rather stay down here forever. Sighing happily, you softly turned your face towards her chest and nuzzled into her fur, hand griping onto her dress, and drifting on sleep once again. It didn't help that her fur was so warm and comfortable. But instead of bringing you back to the bed, she carried you to her living room and sat down in her reading chair with you in her arms.

 

"Now, I know you would like to sleep my child, aNdStAyWiThMeFoReVeR, but I must ask we introduce ourselves. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. And you my child?" She asks as sweetly as she could in her motherly voice, ignoring the fact she had said something that you couldn't quite catch. But you figured it wasn't as important, you decide to ignore that little outburst of hers, and proceed to tell her your name, "Um....my name is Rin..........Rin..." you trail off, confused that you couldn't remember your last name, or.....did you have a last name? It's hard to remember.

You slowly bring a hand up towards your head, as if that could release some of the pressure that's gathered there into a headache. You don't seem to realize that Toriel was waiting for you to finish your sentence, becoming slightly agitated in lack of response. But glancing back up, you snap out of your daze and finish your reply. "Oh! I'm sorry, It's nice to meet you Toriel!"

 

Toriel agitation dissipates and smiles as she looks down at you in her arms. "It is nice to meet you as well my child." Toriel begins rocking as she continues her talk with you. "May I ask what caused you to fall down here?" Well, that was an abrupt question, and truthfully you would so want to tell her why, if you hadn't been struck with amnesia after that fall. "I.....I don't know....I don't remember anything from before....I can only vaguely remember my name and some things from the surface. Aside from those, I don't remember how I fell, or how my life was like.....I-I'm sorry..", your voice slowly growing quieter the more you talked, if Toriel weren't just a few inches away from your face, she wouldn't have heard it.

Wait, inches? .......well that's not creepy at all.

 

Toriel leans back once again, letting the words she heard sink in, before grinning like a maniac.

.......That's nothing short of suspicious. But you say nothing and wait for her response.

"Well that's wonderful my child!", wait, what? "If it's true you have this so called disease, amnesia, and can't remember your past, then that means you can live with me forever! Oh what a wonderful day! We should celebrate! And I know JUST the thing!"

You feel like you just had whiplash as Toriel scurries back to your temporary room and sets you back down onto the bed, covering you up with the blankets you had kicked off earlier, before scurrying back off into the living room.

 

Lost in your thoughts on this situation, you faintly notice a smell, curious, you begin carefully step your feet back down onto the floor, wincing harshly, but powering through, you stand and walk (more like limp) towards the bedroom door, peeking out down the living room. The smell grew stronger in the living room, and you sighed happily at the thought of food. After imagining the sweet scents of cinnamon and butterscotch, your tummy grumbles loudly as if there were a herd of elephants coming down the hallway. You blush and you were glad you were in the room alone by yourself at the time. 

 

Wrenching yourself away from the bedroom door, you wince every time you put pressure on your dominant leg, but deciding to ignore the pain, you head towards the living room, then stop. You crane your neck a little to a pair of stairs, that were out on the side. Looking around the living and down the hallway, you come to the conclusion that that's probably where the basement was. Surprise evident on your face, at the fact that this place could lead anywhere lower, you slowly inch yourself towards the stairs, staring down into pitch darkness. Curiosity getting the better of you, you take one step down, but then seem to stop. You turn your gaze to where you think the kitchen is, and get a flash of guilt, when you return your gaze to the steps.

Standing there for a moment, you return your step back up the steps and continue your way towards the kitchen. Now might not be the best time to check down there. You'll return once Toriel falls asleep. 

Walking back down the path to the kitchen, you peer around the open door to see Toriel place pie onto plates. Revealing more of yourself, while hanging onto the wall to support your weight, you ask her, "What are you making?" Your sudden question seemed to have startled her into to turning around to you, gaze flickering dangerously, till she realizes it's you.

Covering her fur covered hand across her chest, she huffs breathily out a small laugh in relief, "My word, child! You gave me a fright!" Snickering yourself, only to cover up the tiny fear you got when her glare was turned on you when you supposedly scared her, terrified you to near heaven. You cough if only to cover up your slight nervousness, "I-I'm sorry, I was just curious. Something smelled really good and I wanted to see what it was..." Your response seemed to have made her relax, as she turned once again to pick up the plates and show them to you, "It was supposed to be a surprise my child, but I made Cinnamon Butterscoth pie!"

As she finished her sentence, her face grew in surprise before she let out a chuckle after your stomach had let out a rather loud and embarrassing gurgle. Blush evident on your face, she led you to the dining table to eat. A smile on her muzzle at the face you made after you took a first bite.

***

You peer down into the basement steps once again, thinking your situation over once more. After spending about a week here with Toriel, you've come to understand that she is just like the mother you never had. Sweet, kind, if not a bit twitchy and desperate, but you chalked that up to loneliness. Before you had snuck out of your bedroom, you had left a small note on Toriel's reading chair in the living room, hoping she'd understand once she read it.

Sighing, you continue forward, each step coming in contact with colder and colder air around you as you made your way to big purple stone doors. You look at them incredulously, a bit sour that Toriel hid this from you, but what's past is past you guess. "I wonder what's beyond here.." cocking your head slightly, you slowly reach for the doors,

"I hope you know what your doing, my child...."

Shocked, you jump nearly a foot in the air as you turn around to face Toriel. You expected her to be raging mad or something for you trying to leave her like this, but she just looked....defeated. Like she's accepted something. Guilt starts to naw at you, but you know that you can't stay in the ruins forever. And judging from the look on her face, she seems to have known as well. You turn towards her, with a look of determination, all you respond with is, "I will return."

 

Toriel breaks down in tears and she collapses onto the ground, covering her face as she sobs for you not to go. You stare at her for a while, before running forwards and hugging her. All you had said again, were the same words, "I will return.." Her head shaking left to right slightly, she returns your hug tightly, while she calms down. After a moment, she pulls back from the hug to wipe her tears. "Please return soon my child." She then stands and walks towards the double doors that lead out of the Ruins, pushing them open for you.

With one last look to Toriel, you walk through the doors and out into an opening, faintly hearing the sounds of a door closing behind you, then silence. Exhaling heavily, you continue forward through the open pathway on the opposite side of the Ruins, where you spot something in the distance. Squinting, you notice that something looked like....a.....flower.... OH HELL NO. You look around for a different escape only to come to the conclusion that the only escape is through a separate door....on the other side of the flower.

If you could fuck your life, you would.

Right now though, you needed to get past the flower. You sigh and brace yourself, walking forward and doing your best to ignore the flower, once your close enough, you start to think that maybe it isn't Flowey, hence the silence, so you continue. Only for your dominant leg to get caught on a thorn, as you collapse onto the floor, screeching in pain.

Snickering could be heard from behind you, as you come to realize that it WAS Flowey. You turn yourself around as best you could to look at Flowey, you notice that he has his thorn covered vines attached to your hurt leg.

"Well seems the little pest survived the crazy goat lady, hm?" So far, you have ignored your common sense in dangerous situations like these, but for once you decided to listen and remain silent. Not giving Flowey the satisfaction of a answer. That seemed to annoy the flower more as he tightened his hold on your leg, you gritting your teeth to hold in any sort of pain laden response, only to wince heavily as your leg began to bleed once more, causing Flowey to cackle. "You thought that you could go and mess up the timeline by you dropping instead of Frisk huh? Think you could make a change for the better with a fucked up soul like yours?  


Don't make me laugh!"

Panting, you take a quick glance around for some sort of weapon, as Flowey monologued, typical cliche villain right here. You then spot a rock on the right side of you and sneak your hand towards it when Flowey wasn't looking. After grabbing the rock, you braced yourself onto your elbows to prepare for a hellish run out the door. You eyed Flowey for an opening, "And to think, I was going to let you roam around to see if anything interesting would happen, but with a soul like yours, I could-" There! You quickly threw the rock at the flower's tiny face and pushed yourself up onto your legs. You turn immediately and push open the doors, hearing Flowey's cry of pain behind you, "HEY, OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Unfortunately, Flowey managed to get his revenge, embedded into your back were his thorns just as you manage to pass the door and shut it behind you.

 

'Jesus christ, that hurts!' you thought, 'I told you, you should have stomped him in the beginning.' 'Shut up common sense..', as you made a short argument with your brain, you land yourself onto the ground for a breather, gripping your shoulder in pain from your back. You suddenly shiver as you come back to your dulled senses, 'Why is it so cold?', you cross your arms over yourself and look up, and you freeze. Around you was nothing but snow and trees. 'What in the ever loving hell?!', too stunned to really move, your leg slides a bit in the snow, and you wince again harshly when your brain reminds you why there's this thing called pain in the first place. You try to turn your head to see your back and notice that you were loosing a lot of blood, you needed to stop it quickly, but how? 

 

Nevertheless, you pushed on, the frigid weather making it darn near impossible to move let alone walk on a broken leg. You continued, as the doors to the Ruins remained closed. Walking ever so slowly through the snow, it became apparent that you couldn't register yourself walking any longer, it was like you were on autopilot. Your eyes steadily unfocusing as you stumble through. While dazed, you failed to notice the large tree branch in the middle of the road, and promptly and perfectly....tripped over it, faceplanting into the snow. 

 

Now you weren't so brain dead to sleep in the snow, because that would cause all sorts of problems, like giving the menacing laughing creep in the trees the satisfying thought that you were dead. You slowly stood back up, only to collapse back down. You did this a few times, before being able to continue your walk.

 

You couldn't even feel the pain in your body anymore, as you felt as if your body began to crumble away, you automatically stop in front of a large gate that had lots of barricading features on it, and.....not so many barricading features on it. Not really paying much attention to it, as you try to keep yourself from collapsing for good.

It.....wasn't really working, so the moment you faintly sensed someone behind you, you had enough instinct to know that it was someone dangerous, and you wanted to run like the wind, but already bordering on near death, your eyelids lower and you continue to stand there, waiting for the kill. But as you were waiting, you grew more and more tired, eyes unfocused just a bit more, wanting to give up and sleep. Your eyes were slowly closing, when you heard a deep low voice coming from behind you.

"HuMaN, dOn'T yO-", but before the mysterious low voiced creature could utter more words, you gracefully (in your mind) spun towards them and lightly fell forwards onto them. Collapsing into their arms, only faintly hearing cursing before you blacked out.


	3. New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you meet Sans if not in a weird way. And Sans is a complete blushing and nervous wreck XD

Sans' POV

 

Leaning back into a tree, with his signature pose, hands in pockets, Sans looks up to see the snow falling, then sighs. He had been waiting an entire week for Frisk to be out, he wonders what's taking them so long, they normally would have been out of there by now. Thinking of the kid, he can't seem to understand why they would take so long one timeline, then be out the next in under a few hours, it doesn't make sense to him....unless...unless Toriel finally offed the kid. Sans looked forward, scrunching his non-existent brow bones, then looks down to re-think his panic induced thoughts, 'No...no, if Toriel did off the kid, then they would have reset and I'd be in bed right now.', settling on that thought, he returns his gaze up and thinks, 'Then what if this is a genocide again? Sometimes the kid would come out covered in dust after a week too..', before he could think more on it, he shook his head and decided that he would decide which route it was once he saw the kid again. He was done thinking about if the kid died or not, instead wondering why they were taking forever.

 

That's when he heard it, the small creak of the ruin doors opening. 'There they are', his usual shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he teleported a few trees down in order to get to that branch in the road to break it, but when he got near enough, he stopped. He looked straight down at the figure who emerged from the Ruins. Stumbling, weak, breathing heavy, and practically bleeding out of their bandages. 'That's.....that's not Frisk.'

 

Sans starts to panic, for all sorts of reasons, this timeline is new, what happened to Frisk? Who is this person? Why are they bleeding? What did Toriel do to them? Damn, your tits are huge.......yeah, that last one was necessary, shut up. 

 

Anyway, Sans continued to watch you stumble along the path while all these questions were swirling around in his head...er...skull, he winced a bit when he saw that you tripped over the branch getting a face full of snow. Normally this would be a terrible time to laugh but he couldn't help it. You were strangely cute with the way you tried to seem nonchalant about it. But soon worry began to ebb at him, even if he had no clue who you were, he could see that your stats are at a abnormally low point. Even though he was surprised you could even stand, he had teleported to a tree behind you, he.....he had to help. But the thought of helping a human at all is basically a death penalty around here. Normally Sans wouldn't give two flying fucks if there were a dying human in his path, would make it all the more easier to get rid of 'em. But the fact that you were new this timeline, and the sliver of hope that something would be different this time, he wanted to help. Sometimes he would help others in need, as long as it wasn't out in the open. He does have to keep a reputation around here after all. Except you don't know him at all, that somehow relaxes him slightly, since you aren't a monster, he could relax himself around you a bit more. You wouldn't know about how things work down here, so....why not just give into his natural feelings if only around you.

 

'Boss is gonna rip me a new one for this but given that he's an ass, I don't give a shit.' Resolved with his decision, Sans teleports down right behind the human as he waits for you to notice him. But then a idea came to mind, maybe he'll see how you'll react with his usual greeting with Frisk. See if your the type to harm-, he stops, a little taken back by his thought, he completely forgot that this was a HUMAN. He didn't even know if they were harmful or not! Wanting to slap himself in the face, he prepares himself in defense after taking that into consideration, he puts on his creepiest voice up to date, and begins his greeting.

 

"HuMaN, dOn'T yOu-", but before he could finish out the rest, he tenses. You had gracefully turned toward him without hesitation and promptly faceplant onto him, making his immediate reaction to catch you before you fell, "Whoa!", his surprise went unnoticed when he realized that you had passed out. He starts sweating profusely, "She...she's not dead is she?!", panic ebbing him again, he quickly palms the back of his hand near your nose to check for any sign of breathing. 

 

Then he sighs, you're there, you're still breathing, if only faintly. He huffs and looks around, it's not good for you to stay out here in the cold. He needs to get you somewhere warm, thinking, he returns his gaze back to down to you, aside from the cuts and bruises, you were actually quite beautiful. Sans caught himself moving a piece of your hair out of your face as he held you more closely.

 

Sans shook out of his stupor when he noticed you were shivering, "Shit...", without much of anything, and the obvious reasons he couldn't go around town with a human body in plain sight. His only option was to sneak you in. So he unzipped his jacket and carefully cuddled you into him between his shirt and jacket, then promptly zipped the jacket back up. With you being so small, you were hidden quite well and you fit snuggly between his hold, as he stood up and cradled you towards the town.

 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help ya. You'll be fine."

 

Your POV

 

'Blacking out seems to be my new pastime lately..', you say to yourself after finally waking back up, but instead of a bed you so definitely hoped for, you found yourself inside a small dark....jacket? The feel of the texture of this room didn't feel like walls at all, well, that and the fact that your moving without your feet on the ground.

 

Still not entirely sure what's happening, you can feel the chilling air wracking through your body from the small openings of the jacket(?), but one small move from your leg, immediately shoots pain everywhere else, not to mention your blood covered back and head concussion of amnesia. Truthfully, the only painful parts on your body anymore are only your back and leg, as for the others, they seemed to have been numbed, if only by a bit, but they aren't as dreadfully painful anymore. Another sharp and unintentional shift of your leg, causes you to whimper. The sound automatically making your somehow floating stop, slew a few curses under a breath, and the sound of a zipper pulling down almost desperately.

 

"Hey, are you ok sweetheart?"

 

The sudden brightness and wintry air around you blinds you for a minute as you immediately duck your face back into....a sweater? And.....and is that the feeling of ribs? Finally coming to terms that your probably being held by an unknown stranger, you remove your face from the comfort of the sweater and steadily peer your head up, to focus hazily on the stranger.

 

What you saw was beyond your expectations, and if your one for nicknames, this one is called the anxiety ridden skull. Yes, you know, your such a genius poet. But he, (you assume it's a he), wore a big black jacket, with white fur lining, basketball shorts with yellow stripes on each side, red and yellow sneakers, and a red turtle neck sweater. But the 2 things that mostly caught your eyes were the fact that he was a skeleton for one. And two, his eyes were burning like a red misty fire, it was strangely enchanting, so you didn't notice when you were staring right into his eyes and didn't answer his question. 

 

He stared back if only for a moment, but then quickly looked away sweating and blushing like a madman. He's a skeleton how can he-, "So....um.....I take it your alright?"

 

It didn't occur to you at that second that he had said something, let alone asked a question earlier. You were too entranced by his eyes to really register anything, but once you did notice, you slowly opened your mouth to speak, only to, once again, cough up blood harshly, then wheeze and shiver. The sudden outburst, caused the skeleton to jump and panic, "Holy sh-! Oh god....what do I do....I can't have you die out here!....uh....", in his panic haze, he failed to realize a soft hand reaching and gently cup his cheekbone. That immediately caused him to stop everything as he stared down at the bleeding human, wide eyed and unsure of what to do. You gently rub your thumb across his cheekbone as if to calm him down, but still being unable to speak, you settled for what you hoped to be a reassuring smile.

 

And that seemed to do the trick, he calmed down, if only barely, but he was still sweating and blushing. And without a second thought, he actually leaned into your hand, as he stared at you to check if this was ok or not. You were surprised at first, but then slowly raised your mouth back up into a gentle smile. 

 

Your not entirely sure what possessed you to want to comfort the sweaty skeleton, but you felt bad that he was panicking over your state. You just had to reassure him that you'd be alright, even if it was a lie. But speaking didn't seem like something you were able to do currently.

He seemed to be stunned at that second, he continued to stare at you like you were the most precious thing ever, but then not long after, your hand started to grow weak from using strength and your hand limply fell back down as you started to wheeze again. That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was doing, and cuddled you back into his jacket. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get ya to town and...and I'll protect ya from the others...", Sweetheart? Others? What is he....oh wait, you forgot, your still underground where monsters are supposedly real. How could you forget that little tidbit of important information, you mentally roll your eyes at yourself. 

 

Although that 'sweetheart' nickname he seems to have taken a liking to calling you, caused you to blush and bury your face into his sweater once again trying to hide your embarrassment. The movement surprising him as he looked down towards you to see what you were doing. Once he caught sight of your ocean colored eyes, your entire face flushed red as you quickly dug your face back into his sweater.

 

He didn't really say anything about the action, but continued forward while hues of red decided to dust his cheekbones. God damn, what has he gotten himself into..

 

Not too long after, you realized yourself that your clinging to a walking talking skeleton and didn't retaliate to it. In fact you thought he was cute........did this really just happen?


	4. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sans to bust out his ninja skills lol

Does it really take this long to get to his house? Or wherever he's taking you, he sure seems to be taking his time. But, oh well, your pretty sure you probably won't be able to make it to his place before you die off anyhow.

 

Although....now that your in this situation, your still not entirely sure how you even fell down here in the first place, not to mention how Flowey reacted when he saw your soul. Is it really that surprising? You mean, from your standpoint, you guess, especially considering you thought yourself that souls were all just apart of some religious mumbo jumbo. And you guess, since understanding that you DO have a soul, maybe others do too?

 

You turn your head up slightly to look at your protector's face, noticing how he's still sweating terribly. 'I must be giving him a hard time...', still you can't get the thought that others would have souls too out of your mind. Do they look like yours? Or something different? Flowey had said your soul was abnormal.....maybe it's only you? Thoroughly confused, you turn your gaze towards this unknown monster's chest and press your head lightly against his sternum, hoping to feel his soul in any sort of way.

 

This sudden action however, made the skeleton falter in his steps to peer back down at you in his jacket, "H-hey, Sweetheart?" He tries to clear his throat, "What are you...what are you doing?"

 

Taken aback that the skeleton was stuttering kinda surprised you a bit. Yeah, sure, he was sweating profusely and looked like he'd been nervous almost half his entire life, but the way he's dressed and the overall edge he gives didn't really cross your mind that he was sensitive in the slightest. But, it's not good to judge, as the saying goes, don't judge a book by it's cover. You needed to answer this skeleton for once. Let's just hope you don't spit blood on him.

 

You begin by taking a small breath to prepare yourself to talk, and once you opened your mouth, you voice still hoarse slightly, but you were able to make out some words, "I...I'm sor..sorry.....I...um...just wanted to....hear your soul....".

 

Now it was time for the skeleton to be taken aback by the sudden voice, for one, he could finally hear her speak, hoarse a bit yes, but it still sounded like tiny little bells to his nonexistent ears, and the fact that she knew about souls in the first place.... Ever since leaving the forest, Sans has been on a slight edge around you, but the fact that you knew about souls? He's more on edge than before, but searching your face, he could gather no ill intent or dangerous aura, just....plain genuine curiosity. He lets himself relax and sighs a bit, as dangerous as it is for you to already know about souls, something in HIS soul told him not to freak out over it. He isn't sure why, but something about you, just made him feel peaceful if not only a bit happy too.

 

He stood there, staring at you, and looks into your eyes, not wanting to look away from you. He didn't even notice he had stopped sweating, but he certainly was blushing enough to make up for it. 'God dammit, why can't I look away, why is it....I want to keep holding her like this...protect her...make her mine.......what is she?' His train of thought was cut off at that exact moment, by himself and another far off loud voice. 'Wait, what? Make her mine? I just met this lady, why would I wan-'

 

"SANS!!"

 

"Oh shit, listen to me sweetheart, don't make a sound understand?" His voice was stern as he tucked you in more into his jacket to cover you. Despite the increasing pain, you scrunched yourself up more to keep hidden, but the sudden movements and condensed space continued to aid in trying to make you pass out.

 

Luckily for Sans, his egotistic brother wasn't there to beat him to dust today. As the two heard footsteps coming from the direction they were headed, you could sort of see out of Sans' jacket (Sans, Is that his name?) to get a look at whoever was near screeching. It was another skeleton, but this one was taller than Sans. His eye sockets were plain hollow, no lights inside his eyes to indicate his pupils, he wore a huge armor like piece for his top with sharp edges on each shoulder, he wore, spiky red gloves, thin pants and big red boots, along with a red tattered scarf to finish off the look. Your starting to think you fell into a hot topic hole....

 

His face though, is what you wondered about more, what happened to his eye? There are claw marks going across it. That.....that must have hurt. Poor guy....er...skeleton....you don't know. 

 

After what seemed like 10 minutes, the taller skeleton, didn't begin to talk till a little after he was close enough.

 

"SANS!! YOU DISGUSTING FLEABAG, WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE AND NOT AT YOUR POST?!"

 

Disgusting fleabag? Ouch, way to make a guy feel loved. Geez. As you mentally roll your eyes and hide your rising anger at this unknown skeleton, Sans felt you shift, and tried to move to cover your movement.

 

"Sorry, boss. I uh....got a little distracted..."

 

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!" He then sighs and walks toward Sans in a menacing glare. The action causing Sans to stiffen and shrink away a bit and start sweating once more, seeming as if he's preparing himself to get hit. 'What? Why? Even if he is Sans' brother, he wouldn't just up and hit someone with no rea-'

 

Your thought process was cut short when you felt a huge knock into your side, and it causing a huge crushing sound. You would see what had happened, if you weren't already blacking out. It looked like you were bleeding out of your side now, seems this "Boss" person, was attempting to strike Sans with his glowing red bone.....yeah don't read too much into that. But, instead of it hitting Sans, it hit you right in the side instead, causing a steady stream of blood to flow out.

 

'Wonder...ful....I....I'm for sure.....gonna d-die now.....', and you were partially right. Not sure how, but later you'll realize you survived, you only just passed out due to immense pain and blood loss. No big deal. Well, maybe not for you, but you sure caused a certain skeleton to panic......twice as much as he did normally.

 

Sans' POV

Shaking his head to try to get rid of the sudden hit back. Sans' anger begins rising, "Paps what the fuck!", And forgetting that he had a sudden extra weight under his ribs, Sans started feeling something wet and sticky near his leg.

 

"Oh no...."

 

Looking down quickly, Sans notices a shit ton of blood flowing out from his jacket, and a near black stain on his jacket getting darker and darker, is a huge bone dagger, Papyrus uses bones shaped like daggers when he fights in close combat. Panicking seems to be his habit of the day though, not even a second has passed after seeing the display that he immediately opens his jacket, forgetting Papyrus completely and inspects the damage on the human.

 

Let's just say, he felt like the worst scumbag of the earth to let this human get damaged so much...

 

"God dammit Papyrus! Why the fuck did you attack! S-she needs help! And she needs it now!" Clutching you close, Sans gathers his magic and vanishes, hoping to reach the house quickly in order to treat you.

 

Papyrus' (Short) POV

Papyrus was taken aback, not only cause his brother was hiding a human, let alone protecting them, but also because his brother had the gall to yell back at him. During his stunned silence though, Papyrus hadn't realized that his brother had vanished after shouting, and now he was alone to sort through his thoughts. "WHAT THE HELL?"

 

Papyrus sighs again and puts his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose as if trying to get rid of a bad headache. And without really thinking, Papyrus uses his natural voice when he talked. His voice was low, and deep, not as deep as Sans' but Papyrus had a slight bass to his voice. Sounding much more mature than you think he should.

 

"Well shit, Sans' lazy ass did something useful for once. But that doesn't explain why he's trying to save that god forsaken human."

 

A little at a loss, aside from the obvious act of capturing the human, but Papyrus didn't exactly feel as if he needed to capture this one, he wasn't sure himself but he had this lingering feeling that he didn't really want the human to die either.....that shouldn't be right. He doesn't even know this human, let alone only seeing a glimpse of her. He should hate all humans, especially for what they've done to them, but as if that was enough to convince him, he set back out to gather supplies for Sans' human to recover.

 

"I have no fucking idea what I'm doing, but if it gets rid of this stupid feeling, then I'll do it. Sans better god damn thank me later."

 

Sans' POV

"Oh no, no no no, Sweetheart? Hey, c'mon answer me.", after making it to his house, Sans had set you down onto the couch so he could patch you up. The entire time, he's been talking to your unconscious body to hopefully rouse you awake somehow.

 

"C'mon.....Sweetheart, I know your still in there, don't leave me....please? Y-you'll get better, I promise, and I don't make promises lightly, heh....just....don't leave me alone...." Sans seemed to be taking on a desperate tone while trying to keep you alive, for whatever reason, that at the same time surprised yet confused him. Why did he want you alive so bad? He had just met you not only 20 minutes ago, yet you caused such a huge change in him that he can't seem to get rid of. 

 

He sighs and continues patching you up, still unable to get rid of the feeling. A small sound escapes you while he's redressing your wounds, and he snaps his head to your face to see if you've woken up. He slumps when he notices you haven't, but at least now he knows you aren't dead, which is a huge relief to him. But then he notices why the sound in the first place, after finishing the bandaging on your side and leg, he turns your over onto your stomach carefully, and glares menacingly at the wound. "Fucking Flowey", your back seemed to be in tatters, thanks to the thorns from Flowey's vines. Sans supposed it was a good thing you were out cold, he would need to pull the thorns out, and that couldn't be a good experience when awake. As Sans picks up more gauge and disinfectant, he reaches over to your lower back not stuck with thorns, and rubs gently. "Sorry Sweetheart, but this might hurt a bit...", wincing himself, Sans carefully yet quickly pulls each thorn out from your back. With minimal grunts of pain from you, he sets to work on cleaning and bandaging your back. Sweating heavily, he tries to be gentle, he doesn't want you dead anymore, far from it now. He just wants you back.....with him.

 

As Sans finishes cleaning your body and bandaging you up, he looks over his work. You have cuts and bruises everywhere, he surprised your still kicking. And thanks to that stupid attack his brother inflicted earlier, you now have a gash on your side. Aside from those, your back was bleeding and your leg broken. It amazes him how you were able to survive all of those, but he had no time for that now. He needed to get you some food, so the magic in them would at least make some of your injuries go away.

 

Before Sans could get up to get food for you, he wanted to make sure you were still alive, considering you had gone unnervingly still. He repeated the same method with his palm against your nose to check for breathing. He then sighs once again and relaxes a bit, still slightly shocked you survived everything. 

 

But then something clicked in his skull that made him remember what they were talking about before Papyrus showed up, 'Her soul.....What......what does her soul look like?', Sans wanted to smack himself, this was no time to be thinking of that! But....... even through embarrassment, he was heavily worried, with everything you've been through so far, he wondered how your soul fared through all the damage. Sans was contemplating on taking a look at your soul, but a small part of him also wanted to see what it looked like, excluding the damage. He hesitantly resolved on checking your soul, he gulps down his nervousness, his face blushing to the point of covering his entire face, as he slowly kneels down next to the couch and reaches a shaky hand towards your chest. However, before he could even remotely touch your chest, the front door burst open, causing the skeleton to jump back 3 feet landing his rear on the coffee table, which then tipped over with him on it, making a mess on the carpet.

 

"B-boss! What...what are...uh....what?"

 

The sight of his brother with.......groceries? Immediately beat Sans' blush down to confusion. He stared at his brother with a stunned look as he watched his brother close the front door with his leg. What the fuck was he up to now?

 

"AH SANS YOU NUMBSKULL, I HAVE COME BACK WITH GROCERIES TO HELP THE HUMAN RECOVER. THAT IS, IF SHE ISN'T DEAD ALREADY. I SHALL PREPARE SPAGHETTI!!" 

 

And with that, Papyrus stomps his way to the kitchen, leaving a very shocked and bewildered Sans on the floor. He shakes himself out of whatever that was, and rubs his skull, sweating. He leans back over to your sleeping body, and rolls you back over carefully so your laying on your back. He stares at your chest again, thinking, before very nearly reaching for it again.

 

"AND SANS, IF YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE HUMAN LONG ENOUGH FOR THEM TO EAT, THAT WOULD BE GREAT YOU IDIOTIC SINNER. OH, AND CLEAN THAT GOD DAMN MESS!!"

 

Papyrus says before he pops his head back into the kitchen again.

 

Sans, on the other hand, is frozen in his spot, blushing profusely while retracting his hand. He then turns around and leans back on the couch from the floor, as he covers his face in his hands.

"Did I just get kinkshamed by Papyrus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if this is good or not XD
> 
> And if you guys have any scenario ideas, it'd be awesome to let me know~


	5. Reawakening....for like the 3rd time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally wake back up! Again....

Sans' POV

 

Sans was beginning to calm down slightly after the outburst of his brother. But he was still a bit shocked that Papyrus came back with food to help this unknown human.

 

'Papyrus is one of the main monsters who hated humans to his core! Why the fuck is he trying to help this woman who we BOTH barely know at all?'

 

Sans stops his train of thought as he hears his brother in the kitchen clinking pots and pans together. Then he sighs, at least he won't have to go searching for food now. But that made Sans think on another matter. He turns himself around to face the human on the couch, looking you over. There must be something about you that's drawing him to you, then something else occurs to him. 

 

'What if......she's drawing Pap in like she's doing me?'

 

For some reason, Sans wasn't liking that thought. It was like you were unconsciously drawing others to you non-platonically. It was a rather uncanny jealously, for it to happen so fast. He felt like he wanted to be the only one to like you this way, and he grit his teeth at the thought of you drawing others to you like this if you ever went out. Sans' grin, turns into a grimace at the thought, as he thinks over it, watching you. 

 

'I'll need to keep her from leaving, I don't want her injuries getting worse, let alone let others have the chance to kill her.' Although Sans was trying to convince himself that those were the only reasons he wanted you to stay, deep in his soul, he only wanted you to smile for him like you did back in the forest, but not one out of pain or worry. But out of caring for him whole-heartedly. He.......he wanted you to love him.

 

And it made sense, though asking for a lot, but considering where he's been living his entire life, it isn't his first choice for any sort of outing. Normally his day consists of being bullied by his younger brother, constantly picked on by the other residents, and reprimanded by the higher ups. Anything but happy, in short, he lives in a hellhole. But even so, finding you seems to have allowed him to perk up a bit.

 

While Sans continued to contemplate on what to do with you, vis protection. He vaguely heard his brother calling from the kitchen, once it registered that he was being called, Sans snapped to attention and jumped up immediately, stiffening like he was in the army.

 

"SANS! COME HERE! YOU NEED TO TEST MY MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR STUPID HUMAN!"

 

Even if Pap was helping him with his problem, Sans' anger flicked, snapping a glare to the back of Papyrus' head at the fact that Paps called you stupid. Regardless, Sans quelled his temper in order to stand fully and reach the kitchen.

 

"She's not some stupid human Paps...", he says under his breath so Papyrus couldn't hear him. Unfortunately, Papyrus did hear him, but decided not to call him out on it, for the fact that Papyrus was feeling slightly the same. Platonically, mind you. But Sans doesn't know that.

 

"OH HUSH, ANYWAY YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M EVEN LETTING YOU TRY MY MASTER PIECE! NOW EAT IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND, AND FEED YOU TO THOSE DREADFUL ANNOYING DOGS!!"

 

Sans sighs and walks over to the plate to take a bite. Once he tastes the spaghetti however, his face lights up.

 

"Whoa....Boss, this is....this is really good.", surprised that his brother put so much effort into his meal this time was a bit unsettling. He was curious as to why he made this dish so special. Not that his others were bad really, just this one had a ton of flavor into it and it tasted way better than his previous dishes. This for sure would help you to recover some if not most of your injuries......that is if they can get you to wake up.

 

And as if that was a trigger, Sans and Papyrus heard noises coming from the living room, and without any hesitation, Sans rushes to the living room to see if you had woken up or just moved around to get comfortable. He hoped it was the former.

 

"W-what.....?"

 

Once Sans made it to the room, soul beating loudly in anticipation, he knew you were awake, as he watched you sit up. But, you hadn't even had the spaghetti yet, how the hell are you even able to move right now? Any movement from earlier when you were in his jacket made you-

 

"Who....w-where?"

 

You seemed to be confused, you were looking around the place like you thought you were somewhere where you weren't supposed to be. Which is correct seeing as how this is your first time seeing their house.

 

Once your head stopped moving about, you looked down at yourself noticing how you were bandaged, and you lifted your shirt slightly to check the bandages underneath, the action causing Sans to blush heavily and turn his head to the side. Noticing Papyrus standing next to him, arms crossed and smirking down at him. Sans grumbles under his breath and his face flushes more. You freeze, hearing someone grumble, you turn your head to Sans and Papyrus.

 

"Who....are you?"

 

Your POV

 

After waking up, you noticed you were somewhere completely different than Toriel's home. 'Where....? Oh wait', you stopped your train of thought and sat up ever so slowly, then closed your eyes to recollect what had happened so far.

 

'I fell down here, I was attacked by a psychopathic flower with a chucky face, I passed out, woke up in a child's room, met goat mom, tried to sneak out without goat mom finding out, left goat mom into a open area, meeting the chucky faced flower again, he....attacked me, um.....managing to land in a snow forest, saw a gate........I met a skeleton? I think....I saw a second one, then I passed out...again, and now I'm....wherever here is. Oh, and I lost a ton of blood so how am I?'

 

You look down on yourself after thinking and examined the bandages on your body, everything seems to be ok, same how you looked before than anything but the bleeding stopped which is good. You were slightly relieved that you were able to remember that much, but still nothing since before you fell, which was still odd. You shift a bit, which causes you to wince, and you lift your shirt up to look over the damage on the underside of your shirt, and notice you have bandages around your stomach and reaching towards your back. 

 

'Huh...', you pull your shirt back down and look around, trying to at least figure out where the heck you are. Everything looks different, nothing like Toriel's place. Granted the obvious thing being Toriel's place was purple, not a reddish color. 

 

So you settled your head back into one spot, because moving your head so much was causing you pain, but then you heard something like a mumble behind you, and realized that you weren't alone. You slowly turn your head to the direction you think you heard people and see the exact two skeletons you met earlier. You did have some strength at the moment, but not enough to make a run for it, so you did the 2nd best thing......you made a dash for their trash can.

 

Nah nah, I'm joking, all you did was scurry to the far end of the couch away from the two, only to realize there's not much wall to the armrest to settle your back on, so you continued to fall backwards off of the couch and land on the floor.

 

"Owie!", you cry once landing. You tremble on the floor, tears threatening to spill on impact due to the former pain on your back and the now throbbing pain to your butt.

 

The sudden action, caused both skeleton's to panic, almost running around the house to try to help you. Papyrus rushes to their bathroom to get the first aid kit, while Sans rushes towards you to help you calm down.

 

"H-hey! Sweetheart, i-it's alright, calm down, don't cry...shhh....", Sans' words seemed to help a little, his hands hovering over you like he doesn't know where to put them. Even though you were trying to get away from these two almost 5 seconds ago. But upon hearing his voice, you realize that this was the skeleton that helped you in the forest. After realizing that, you slowly look up to the skeleton, adrenaline and emotions running high, tears began falling over your flushed cheeks as you reach out to him.

 

Sans' POV

Sans was taken aback, he thought he was making the situation worse, he wasn't sure what to do, but once he saw you reach up to him even though you were crying, he felt something warm inside his soul.

 

He hesitantly reached towards you in the same manner and picked you up bridal style and proceeded to sit on the couch with you on his lap. You grabbed hold of his jacket from the front near your face and snuggled into his shirt while trying to calm down. Seeing this, Sans arms trembled a bit as he curled his arms around you to hold you tighter. He wasn't really sure what had just happened, one minute you had this look of horror on your face as you scrambled back away from them. At first Sans, was heart-broken, he didn't want to see you scared of him, but then you fell off the couch, and hurt yourself, nearly crying when you hit the ground. 

 

He had rushed over without a second thought to help you, but as he was about to backpedal due to who you were scrambling away from in the first place, you had looked up to him, your eyes grew slightly wide at the sight of him, he thought you were gonna run away from him again, but instead you let your tears fall and you reached out to him. To HIM.

 

You had only met this monster just a few hours ago, yet you wanted comfort from him. Sans didn't know how to feel about this at all, he felt warm, happy. All sorts of things that didn't make sense, but he couldn't just stand there and stare at the human when you were hurt. So he did something you wouldn't expect from a edgy bastard. He picked you up, and cradled you to the couch with you sitting on his lap.

 

"Shhh....it's alright Sweetheart, I got ya....", he began rocking slowly in order to calm you down. He wasn't sure how to take this, his feelings towards this human and the cute way you were acting, or how he's acting like a big brother or lover would for a sibling or someone he loves.

 

.....Truthfully, he'd rather it be the later. For some reason, he just didn't have platonic, brotherly feelings towards you as he would for Papyrus as a brother. Rather a more in-depth love for someone you truly cherish. Normally, Sans would find these feelings scary. Something to stay away from, yeah, he's the type to actually help those in need, but his take on falling in love and these other feelings aren't natural to him and he's afraid. Your somehow causing this in his, but for the moment, he couldn't care to deal with these unknown feelings, he just wanted to make sure you were alright.

 

Your POV

'Damn you oblivious mind! Why are you acting like this toward someone you JUST met?!' 'Oh chill out common sense, ain't nothing wrong with being innocent every once in awhile.', once again the snarky side of your mind won victorious over your actions. You really need to stop flip flopping all over the place. Either be smart or be innocent. Choose one dangit! ...........You mentally shrug, you opt to pick both.

 

With your internal debate finished with your fickle mind, you start feeling the pain becoming sensible again, and your eyes slowly start to close. This skeleton's voice isn't helping either, he's only making it more comfortable to sleep to. But just as you were going to dreamland, you were gently shaken awake by said skeleton.

 

"Hey.....Sweetheart, don't go to sleep. I don't want to lose you....", you were surprised, lose me? But wouldn't he want me dead? His brother seemed to think so. Of course he couldn't really see me at the time, but whatever. You lift your head slowly to meet the skeleton's gaze, your eyes on the verge of closing again, but you do your best to stay awake, if not for you, but for him. And something occurred to you at that moment, you don't even know his name, sure you think his brother said his name earlier, but you were on the flip flop of death earlier so you couldn't hear clearly.

 

"W-what's.....your name?"

 

The skeleton's eyes (eyelights?), grew wide when he realized as well that you two haven't introduced each other yet. You patiently waited for his response as he stops rocking in order to answer you.

 

"Name's Sans, Sweetheart. Sans the Skeleton. And that tall skeleton upstairs is Papyrus. My bro."

 

You were shocked once again, his brother treats him like a bag of trash?! Where the heck did you land in, hell?!

 

"What's yours?"

 

You broke out of your stupor when he asked you a question, the same one you asked him.

 

"I'm.....I'm Rin. Rin........" you trail off again, eyes glossing over in trying to remember something, like you did with Toriel. Sans was a bit unnerved by your silence, wondering if something was wrong, but he continued to talk, hoping to snap you out of whatever daze you were in.

"Rin huh? Cute name, makes me think of a bunny..."

You snap back to attention again and return your gaze to the skeleton, "Um, I actually like bunnies..."

"Really? It suits you, should I call you Bunny from now on?", he says as he snickers lightly.

 

You stop for a moment, wondering if you should accept the nickname or not. You'd actually very much would like to be called bunny, but you seemed to have taking a liking to his former nickname for you.

 

"N-no....um...I appreciate the offer but....um.....can....can you....still call me....?"

"Sweetheart?", He was surprised, no one had ever seemed to take to his pet names positively like that, but he chuckles a bit and blushes with a soft gaze.

"Sure, I'm used to the nickname anyway."

You blush lightly, and smile. But now that you think of it, you wonder if you should give him a nickname as well, but before you can think anymore on that fact, you hear footsteps stomp around upstairs and making their way towards the stairs.

"SANS! HAS THE HUMAN STOPPED IT'S WATERWORKS?"

 

You watch as the skeleton made his way down the stairs, jumping two at a time as he makes his way over. He stands in front of you and Sans as he bends down to re-fix your bandages and for some reason add a bandage to your butt.

"NOW HUMAN, YOU MUST NOT MOVE, I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL GIVE YOU MY MAGNIFICENT MEAL TO HEAL YOUR INJURIES. BE GRATEFUL!"

And without further delay, he whisks himself away to the kitchen to reheat the meal. You and Sans decide to just sit there for a bit, as Sans uses his magic to grab the remote without having to move yourself off of his lap, and turned on the tv.

Sans still had a vice like grip on you so you couldn't do much moving even if you tried to. So you proceed to lay your head onto his chest and sigh contently, gripping onto his shirt with your hand. Your not really sure why you seem so comfortable with a skeleton you just met an hour ago, but you don't seem to care as much as you should. Sans glancing down at you with the movement, before looking back up at the tv, grinning. Not even a minute later, Papyrus came back in with a plate of steaming spaghetti. The smell was heavenly, and your stomach grumbled loudly at the smell. Sans looked down at your stomach before looking at your flushed face from embarrassment. He chuckles.

 

"You that hungry Sweetheart? Don't worry, you'll love Boss's food, it's imPASTAble to hate."

You snort and quietly try to hold your giggle in, but as soon as Sans let that pun go, he found a book thrown to his head. And you ceased all giggling to immediate shock, then worry for the skeleton, quickly grabbing his face and pulling his head down to look for any damage.

"SANS FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE, YOU DO ONE MORE PUN AND YOU SLEEP IN THE SHED."

Seeing as how he's damaged free, you sigh a relief and look towards the taller skeleton, Papyrus? And slightly giggle. Papyrus huffs and hands the plate to you.

"NOW TRY MY MASTERPIECE HUMAN!"

He says as he waits to take in your reaction to his food. Sans is mildly curious as well as they both stare at you while you try to take a bite. And the second the spaghetti hits your tongue, your eyes grow wide in amazement.

 

"Oh my god....."

The look on your face was adorable to Sans, and he smiles ever so wide you think his face might break, so when he looks up to Papyrus, he nearly chokes. Papyrus' face was absolutely priceless, his eyes were super wide, his mouth was twitching up almost making a smile and half of his head was completely orange. 

 

But Papyrus notices his brother's look and quickly turns back to the kitchen to hide his embarrassment and happiness. Sans stifles a laugh, as he peers back down to you stuffing the spaghetti in your mouth. You look up to him in a curious manner and cock your head to the side wondering why he was laughing, and Sans damn near had a nosebleed right then and there.....if skeletons had blood anyway.

 

".....Your too precious Sweetheart." He failed to realize that he said that out loud and blushes profusely. "Uh....". He carefully lifts you up, and sets you back down onto the couch, as he stands up, pretending to stretch as you stare at him dumbfoundedly.

"So uh....seeing as how your getting better, I'mma go take a nap, see ya Sweetheart." 

And without anything else, he vanishes. 

For one, you were surprised, he can teleport? This place may be god awful but whoa, was that super cool! And this spaghetti is heavenly~ Not to mention, the pain on my body is going away.

After staring at the spot Sans was previously standing for a minute, you return your gaze back down to the plate of spaghetti in your lap, and continue stuffing your face even when Papyrus comes over and reluctantly sits next to you with his own plate of spaghetti while still blushing lightly, trying to get rid of the rest of his embarrassment.

"HUMAN, WHERE IS MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER?"

You watch as the healing takes effect on the cuts, bruises and some of the major damage on your body. "I think he went to take a nap.", you didn't realize the slight irritation coming from Papyrus, but you did hear him sigh. Sans must do this a lot, you wonder.

"Hey, Papyrus? What's in this food?"

 

Sans' POV

Sans lands in his room right in front of his bedroom door, as he leans his back on the door and slides down to sit on the floor.

"Well god damn..I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Sans head was very clearly a raspberry by now, his embarrassment went to a completely new level after that little slip-up of his. But who could blame him, the way you act, the way you look, the way you smile, shoot even the way you eat, your too damn precious for this world. 

He threw his head back to rest the back of his head on the door, then he sighs.

This is gonna be a long timeline.


	6. Formalities aren't my thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Papyrus leaves for work, you are left with Sans for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started another fanfic guuyyssss~
> 
> I'll still work on this one, but I kinda wanted to start this other one too before I forgot where I was trying to go with it lol

Your POV

 

You woke up feeling refreshed. Well, not fully, your amnesia didn't go away and your leg still hurts a ton, but the pain in your back has healed quite a bit, but your worried you won't be able to walk anytime soon.

 

So when you wake up to find yourself on the green couch, you stare at the couch blankly.

 

"Where..?"

 

Then it clicks. 

 

"Oh right....I was taken to Sans and Papyrus' house. But where-"

 

You were cut off short when you had sat up and turned over, coming face to face with a skull not 3 inches from your own face. You squeak so loud you nearly fall off the couch again.

 

"Whoa! Sweetheart, calm down! It's just me!"

 

Sans had caught you by your waist before you landed on the ground. He pulled you back up and you grab hold on him for support. You intake a slow shaky breath and look up to his face. Blushing and sweatdropping, then you nervously laugh.

 

"Heh, falling for me already huh Sweetcheeks?"

 

"N-no", you lightly punch him in the chest and cross your arms looking down with a huff, "I just d-didn't expect you to be 3 inches from my face is all...what are you doing down here anyway? Didn't you go sleep?"

 

You look back up to him for an answer, and only find his blushing face, and him rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Uh....Pap was trying to scout me out for our sentry job, but I needed to make sure you were ok. Aside from your leg, everything else has been healed. But I'm worried about-"

 

"My head?"

 

Sans stops his nervous fidgeting and darts his eyes to yours.

 

"Head? What's wrong with your head??"

 

He starts panicking again, and carefully searches your head for any damage. 'How many times am I going to make this guy worry about me. I feel terrible. I should have kept it a secret, but since its out in the open, I might as well tell him.'

 

"Um....it's...uh....not exactly physical damage, if that's what your freaking out over..."

 

"What?", he stops his probing, as he registers your words, then he releases your head to look you straight in the eye, "Then what is it? It can't be as bad as physical dama-"

 

"I have amnesia."

* * *

Sans' POV

 

Sans was confused at first when you stated your problem. He wasn't entirely sure what that sort of sickness was, but once you saw the confusion on his face, you let go a breath and began to explain.

 

"You guys don't get amnesia down here?"

 

You ask the skeleton, and he simply replies with a shake to the head. You sigh, he wonders if it's something serious, he's practically on the edge of his seat right now, filled with worry, but he didn't have to wait long, cause you continue.

 

"Amnesia, is a illness where you lose your memory. It can either happen naturally, due to heavy damage to the head or a traumatic experience." You sigh lightly and look down. "Thanks to the fall, I've......lost my memories of my life before. But the only things I can vaguely remember is my name and some things about the surface. Anything else regarding my family, friends, or whatever, I can't remember."

 

You look down, fidgeting with your fingers as if you were to get yelled at for having such a problem. Sans was floored, that was probably the worst sort of illness he's ever heard. No monster down here had come across anything of the sort.

 

He looks down at you, and stares, mostly out of horror that something that bad could happen to you when your this perfect, but also out of sadness. He gently wraps his arms around your tiny (But super curvy in certain places *wink wink*) body, and pulls you in close.

 

"I......I'm so sorry, that happened to you. But, if I can help it, I'd like to help out in any way I can.". Sans wasn't entirely sure what to say at that moment. He wanted so badly to get your memory back, but he was hesitant, if you did get your memory back, you would probably leave him down here and return to the surface. He didn't want that either, so the only thing he could do was support you from behind. 

 

You laugh lightly and return the hug, making Sans tense before relaxing. He still isn't used to affection like this.

 

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Something tells me I'd rather be here than up there."

 

Sans stilled, shocked, you'd rather stay down here in this hellhole than up there where there's freedom? He didn't get it, but a part of him couldn't care less, if you were wanting to stay there with him, then he was all for that. 

 

They both laid there in each others arms for a good while before Sans remembered something.

 

"Oh hey, Sweetheart. You wanna try that leg? We can go get some food afterwards."

 

Sans waited for your response, but the second he saw the look of hesitation on your face, he let go of you, stood up and gently grabbed your hands to help you up.

 

"If it's no good, I'll carry ya myself."

 

Sans still had no fucking clue why he was getting attached so easily, but he truthfully couldn't care. He basically jumped at the feeling when it came around. Instead of fear, panic, and anxiety, that he was used to, being around you caused him some really good feelings. And even though he was afraid, he wanted more of it.

* * *

Your POV

 

"W-wait, Sans! I'm scared..."

 

"It's alright Sweetheart, I got ya. I won't let you fall."

 

After Sans helped you up, you immediately wanted to sit back down, but you wanted to stay strong for him. The pain did hurt, but not as bad as you would've thought, although adding that to not being on your feet all day, caused a pretty bad pins and needles feeling to occur. 

 

Regardless, after standing and making sure you weren't going to fall, Sans let go of your hands, and walked to the kitchen entrance. Then turned and motioned for you to walk to him. Your legs trembled, bending slightly to land your hands on the coffee table for support while you tried one step first, the numbness started to lessen, so you let go of the coffee table, and began taking a few more steps at a time, 2nd step was fine, 3rd step you stumbled a bit but didn't fall, and so on aside from wobbling every few steps, you managed to walk right in front of the skeleton.

 

You beamed, you didn't think you could do it! Oh wow! That spaghetti really did the trick! 

 

You were really happy, so after landing in front of the skeleton, you looked right up at him and smiled big, showing off your pride that you managed to walk by yourself. And was excited to see his reaction.

 

Sans felt like he was gonna dust you were too precious. When you looked up to him, you saw him give the most proudest smile a skeleton could give, his grin was full of pride that you were able to walk to him.

 

"You did it Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

 

Sans leaned down to hug you. You blushed furiously, 'W-what? Is he...is he really that proud that I could walk?', really walking isn't new to anyone, but the way he acted, made you feel like the most achieved person in the world. So you returned the hug, and very secretly kissed him on his cheekbone.

 

That drew Sans back, and he stood up straight and blushed, he began stuttering.

 

"W-w-what did y-you....S-sweetheart, you.....h-holy shit...."

 

His entire head was red this time, was a kiss really that worrisome to fuss over? You weren't sure, back on the surface your mom used to-

 

A sharp pain interrupted your train of thought and you winced terribly. Holding your head to subside the pain.

 

"H-hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

 

Sans stopped his flushing frenzy to hold your face and look up to him, he saw tears threatening to spill over your cheeks and he panicked. You made him panic again......you are such a burden.

 

"Crap! Hey, it's alright! Calm down, shhhh......was it me? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? I-I'll stop if I did som-"

 

As if it wasn't your own thought, you impulsively reached up to his face, bringing him down to your level and promptly kissed him on his teeth. It was a short peck so nothing too serious, but it certainly caused the skeleton to return being a cherry.

* * *

Sans' POV

 

Sans was once again floored, he didn't know what to do, let alone move. You kissed him. You KISSED him. 

 

Out of no where, you were the one who was hurting so why the fuck did you-

 

"I'm sorry....."

 

Sans thought process snapped, after hearing her words. Your sorry? For what? What the hell are you talking about?

 

"Sorry for what Sweetheart?"

 

He picked you back up and returned back to the couch, you on his lap, him hugging you close.

 

"I...I'm such a burden to you aren't I...." you sniffed, and dug your face closer into his jacket.

 

Sans was stunned, you honestly thought you were a burden? That is no where near true. He pulled back gently and grabbed your face, bringing his teeth to your lips. After a minute, he pulled away, watching you pant for air.

 

"You are in no way a burden to me. This is too early too tell, but so far you have only given me one of the happiest memories in my life. To me, your something I wouldn't dream of getting rid of. No matter what happens, you are definitely  **NOT** a burden. Capiche?"

 

Sans returned to hugging you and gently rubbed your back, but he also hugged you to hide his rapidly burning face. 'Why the fuck did I kiss her?! Damn feelings are messing me up!", But Sans couldn't really will himself to care. For some reason, he just feels strongly attached to you, even though you basically just met.

 

His entire life, he felt like he was missing something, something really important. He felt like a piece of his soul was taken. But after meeting you, he felt his soul become whole again. He desperately hoped you were the missing key to his soul. He's not sure he can live without you anymore.

 

You sniffed, and pulled back again, wiping your eyes. Then you leaned your forehead against his and closed your eyes. Sans felt at peace finally, and he did the same.

 

"Thank you Sans..."

 

"No problem, Sweetheart..."


	7. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically your in the house alone. So you try to entertain yourself.
> 
> And Sans is having a hard time trying to keep himself in check *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...like.....I'm still having trouble with scenarios here, which is why I'm goin so slow XD
> 
> But I didn't die off or quit this so don't worry. 
> 
> I can't tell you specific updates because I don't know how often I would get ideas for a chapter, but please still look forward to them! >_

It's been a few weeks since the time you started living with the brothers. And by that time, you were trusted enough to be alone in their home. Granted you were like one of the weakest humans they ever met, but makes it all the more easy for a bit of freedom right?

 

Sooner or later, you'll have to let them convince you to go outside. Staying inside the house for hours, has started to bore you to the point that you would literally start daydreaming about food, while laying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

 

Sometimes, whenever the brothers would bring food or other games and such home to you, you would scurry over to them like a little puppy.

 

It.....was rather embarrassing. You didn't want either of them to think you were a pig or freeloader with how much you wanted anything they gave to you.

 

Especially Sans.

 

Your not sure why, but you've gotten quickly attached to the skeleton more so than Papyrus. But you just wrote it off as some sort of savior thing.

 

Sadly, Papyrus had dragged Sans out the house that morning to go to their sentry jobs, so you were in the house alone. Sans kept protesting but that didn't deter Papyrus from dragging his lazy ass out the door.

 

As you were waiting, head over the edge of the couch and legs over the top, you kick your legs idly. After a minute, you started to shiver, then looked around from the couch, "Why is it so cold in here?", you ask yourself as you stare at the blank tv. You weren't fully up to watching tv at that moment, especially considering all that's really on is a show about a robot with 4 arms and eyes, cooking god knows what, and posing dramatically on whatever surface is close, so you've been sitting in the living room for a good hour doing nothing. You turn your head down to your attire, thinking, when something occurs to you, ".......I don't have extra clothes....", embarrassing as that is, you refused to just sit there and be a stinky human in the skeleton's house. 

 

Yeah they didn't have noses, but that doesn't mean you can't keep yourself clean. The only problem is where to find temporary clothes till you can go shopping. If they ever let you out the house...

 

Then not a minute after, you stare up to Sans' door to his bedroom. "We're.....almost about the same size.....I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting me borrow some." You stand up stretching, then scrounge around for the essentials of cleaning up. You vaguely remember Papyrus showing you where the closet was for towels and such, so you head up the steps and around the corner, reaching the closet. Once you found what you needed, you hop your way over to Sans' room and try the handle.

 

Surprisingly, his door was unlocked. Sans doesn't ever really leave his door unlocked so this was a shock to you. But you peeked into his room as if someone was gonna come out and scare you. 

 

With nothing of that caliber, you open the door fully and walk in, looking around in his closet for anything to cover your sorry behind for forgetting to pack clothes from Toriel's place.

 

You find something fairly decent, a large red sweater seems to be his trademark shirt, and some black shorts. You look over the outfit, and realize the shirt honestly is all you need. With your small stature, the shirt is long enough to cover up to your upper thigh, and the shorts would just constantly fall off you as you would walk around, and you weren't trying to make it super embarrassing for the skeletons to handle. 

 

But you couldn't exactly just walk around only in Sans' shirt, so you had to compromise. So instead of making it super noticeable, you can make it noticeable. 

 

You look around the room once more for something like a belt. Of course not finding one, you settle for something similar, a thin black scarf. Why Sans had something like this you will never know, but you picked it up anyway.

 

After getting what you needed, you headed straight for the bathroom, opting to take a quick shower, and somehow finding lemon scented body wash on the side of the tub. Better for you, you guess, so you obviously took the bottle and began washing yourself. As you did that, you noticed at the corner of your eye that there were also bottles of shampoo and hair conditioner.

 

You stared at the bottles blankly before letting out a snort and falling into a small giggle fit. "They don't......they don't have hair! Why would they need...?", your laughing got worse, as you tried to picture the skeleton brothers with hair.

 

But after you calmed down and finished washing, you picked up both bottles and began washing your hair. The shampoo and conditioner left a strawberry scent in your hair as you washed, and you hummed happily for the scented smells. 'Maybe Sans would like these smells, I would smell like I just came from a fruit stand~!' You thought to yourself as you hummed a tune that was vaguely familiar but unknown to you as you finished cleaning up.

 

After you hopped out and dried off, you combed your hair with your fingers to the best of your ability, and looked at the clothes you picked out. Putting your underwear and bra back on, you promptly put Sans' shirt over your body. 

 

At first glance you look like a toddler, but after patting the extra fluff down, you picked up the scarf and tied it around your belly as a makeshift belt.

 

The outfit didn't look half bad. Yeah most of your leg was showing but not so bad that it would show your butt easily. The shirt covered more than enough, although the sleeves were far too big as they covered your hands. You shrug at that and pick up the towel and your previous clothes from the floor, making your way back downstairs to the living room and to the laundry room. "They won't mind if I use their washing machine, would they?", you open the lid to the washing machine, and dump the clothes and towel inside. Looking around for detergent and fabric softener, or at least something similar, you proceed to put your usual guessed amount in, and close the lid, turning the machine on, you make your way back to the living room, noticing your still alone.

 

"Hm......what to do now.....oh! Maybe I can make them something to eat!"

 

With newly acquired pep, you step right into the kitchen and put on Paps apron, then began taking out ingredients for cake. You hoped they liked cake.........where is the flour?

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

Sans was irritated. 

 

He knew it could only be so long till his bro would force him to go to work. But Sans was more worried about you.

 

Sure, it's been a few weeks, so your injuries have healed nicely. But he's still concerned about your amnesia and your leg. He's also worried about what you were doing in the house all alone. He so desperately wanted to go back to the house so he could be back home with you, cuddling and watching something that's not Mettaton.

 

Sans raises his sleeve to check the time on his watch he found at the dump the other day. Thing was beat up to all hell, but he managed to get it kickin' again. 

 

"Still got an hour. God dammit."

 

He felt like he was gonna dust, it was so boring just sitting there! Absolutely no humans around. Of course he sometimes thought about Frisk and why they never fell in this time. He still won't ever let his guard down around them if they do ever fall down. Not a good thing to feel safe around if the kid finally comes with a genocide path.

 

But with you here, for now, he can't exactly bring himself to care. 

 

Come to think of it, since he had so much time to pass, he could just day dream about you instead.

 

He started to think about how you were always cheerful and positive, despite the situations you bring yourself in. And how you would get a bit clingy whenever he had to leave the house, normally that would piss him to hell and back when someone got too close too him. But again, with you, it's different, instead he finds it really cute how you didn't want him to leave you. You were, in all intents and purposes, still a bit too innocent yeah, but that just adds to your charm.

 

Unsurprisingly for Sans, his mind starts treading to more sinuous territory as he starts going into details of your body more vividly in his mind. The way your skin was so soft to the touch on his hands when he held you, your soft and small lips, especially whenever you would bite your lip in nervousness, damn if that didn't make him want to taste you himself, the curve of your body in all the right places, and......that chest of yours.

 

Sans didn't realize that his eyes were closed as his hand was inching more and more towards his shorts as his day dreaming got hotter. But before he could go any further, a loud booming voice made him jump and fall back out of his sentry chair.

 

"SANS!! HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HUMANS YET?"

 

Sans groans and stands back up, brushing himself off.

 

"No Boss, no humans yet."

 

Papyrus huffs and crosses his arms and taps his foot.

 

"PERHAPS BRINGING RIN TO KING ASGORE WOULD BE A EASI-"

 

" **You are not taking her to him** "

 

Papyrus looked at his brother in shock. Did he.....did he just talk back? Again? Papyrus was beginning to be at a loss here, this is the second time Sans has stood up to Papyrus. Even if it was for the human, Sans hasn't ever talked back before you even came here.

 

Sans just turns his head away in a huff, and puts his hands back in his pockets. Waiting to get yelled at or reprimanded or some shit like that. But it never came. Sans wasn't sure what was taking him so long, so when he looked back, all he saw was Papyrus' shocked expression. Why? Normally he would just shout right back and hit him or something. 

 

He was at a confusing standpoint as to why Papyrus wasn't doing anything. But after a moment of silence, Papyrus sighs and shakes his head slightly.

 

"FINE. I SHALL SPARE YOUR HUMAN SANS. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET OUT OF WORKING YOU LAZYBONES!! AND SINCE THERE ARE NO HUMANS TODAY, YOU MAY LEAVE. BUT I HAVE BUSINESS WITH THE ROYAL GUARDS, SO I WILL BE BACK HOME LATER."

 

Papyrus turned with a flourish as he stomped his way off into the snow out of Sans' vision.

 

Sans was worried, Papyrus never let him off the hook that easily before. He worried if something was wrong with Paps, but snapped to attention when he said he was allowed to leave. And without a second thought, Sans teleported right in front of the house, reaching for the doorknob when he heard a loud crash.

 

Panic flashed across his face as he burst the door open and rushed in turning his head all around the room, before hearing a groan, that sounded from the kitchen. He turned his head toward the sound, when he spotted you.

 

On the floor, a bowl on your head and a whisk in your hand, as there's slight pinkish stuff everywhere on her and the kitchen.

 

You made an adorable whine from your throat as he tried to take in what he was seeing.

 

That's when you noticed him, you turned and gave an guilty look.

 

"I-I'm sorry! I um....j-just wanted to.....m-make you guys a cake......um.....sorry about the mess, I'll clean it don't worry!"

 

And you promptly got to work cleaning. For the moment, Sans didn't register what you had said as he continued to take in your form. He was beyond surprised and more than uncomfortably aroused.

 

You didn't seem to notice his stare, not only did you have cream all over you, but you were dressed in only HIS shirt. It only came up to your thigh so when you bent down on all fours on the floor, he could faintly see a bit higher up your legs. Sans was a tomato at that point, and his shorts began to get tighter each second he stood there, watching. He seriously needed to calm himself before she noticed.

 

"Uh......hey.....uh Sweetheart?" he says, his voice cracking slightly, "I'll uh.....g-go get something to help with that...."

 

And before you could turn around, he vanished to his room.

 

"Son of a fuck. Why were you only in my......my.......s-shit." 

 

Sans couldn't take it, his shorts were getting unbearably tight, and he was getting hot, and he would've jacked off right then and there if she wasn't downstairs waiting for him. And he knows these walls are thin, so she could probably hear him up here if he tried anything. He needed to calm down and fast, before she suspected something. He closed his eye sockets and tried to imagine something silly that would kill any bone-er (Hehe).

 

.......So he thought of Jerry in a bright pink tutu trying to act attractive. 

 

That thought immediately made Sans want to gag, but also made him laugh a little, and that seemed to do the trick as his shorts started to become more comfortable. He sighed and took a few minutes more to calm himself down, before he got up to wrench his door open and head to the downstairs closet, looking for cleaning towels, he walks back to the kitchen to help you clean.

 

You had gotten most of it up, so he didn't have much to work with. But he also realized that you needed new clothes.....and bad.

 

He's not sure how long he can hold out....

 


	8. Your not good with ideas, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Still having trouble on scenarios, but I'll try to make chapters as I go.

Your POV

 

After last week's "cake" fiasco, Papyrus kinda put you in the "don't do anything" box. Metaphorically speaking of course. Not literally in a box, you've just been on the couch, while the brothers took care of everything else.

 

When Papyrus heard of your hopeful little surprise for them, he was furious, not so much so that you were trying to make them a cake, but because the kitchen was still fairly a good mess. Seems the deteriorating rag you had found in the storage closet, wasn't good enough for cleaning. In any case, you've just been under couch arrest.

 

It's not too terrible really, but it certainly made it 10x as boring as it was last week. So you've devised a plan for yourself when the brothers go out for work or whenever they aren't home. You would go on a little adventure for yourself outside the house. Not the smartest thing you would think of to do, but really, you've done everything else you could IN the house. You would draw, read, watch tv, you would even be so bored out of your mind that you would sometimes sing to Mettaton's shows. It was driving you up the wall. There were only so much you could do underground, in a house, by yourself..

 

So, when the brothers would go to work, you would sneak out and explore the rest of the Underground, or at least as much as your able to before it was time for them to return home. Just like today, Sans and Papyrus would leave at around 8:30 in the morning, and be home at around 6pm. You had stayed up a few nights to make sure that those were the correct times for them both. Sometimes, Sans would come in to check up on you, but that rarely happened with Papyrus around. But that would give you a few hours to explore.

 

You already had a small bag prepared for your adventures, you would just hide them under the couch till they leave. So for now, your pretending to sleep on the couch, as you hear the brothers whisper in order to keep quiet, (which was a miraculous feat for Papyrus), and trying not to wake you up. How sweet.

 

Once you hear the door click shut, and hear distant footsteps, that's your cue to get up and have fun.

 

Sure Sans, moreso than Papyrus would be furious with you on doing this, but what can you do? Sitting in the house all day, till you turned to dust wasn't really on your agenda, you've had a normal amount of near death experiences, thank you. You'd rather go have fun than stay and rot on the couch for 11 hours like a potato. You would only accept doing that if Sans was with you. Otherwise, you jump up, put on your black boots Sans had gotten you a few days go, and one of Sans' old fluffy jackets he let you keep, after the cake incident, Sans realized that you had needed more clothes if you were staying here, and had went out a few days ago to get you some clothes. He also let you keep an old jacket of his, that he found in his closet upstairs in his room. He could be really sweet despite his edgy demeanor. Soon after putting on the jacket, you rounded the couch and grabbed your bag full of monster candy, bandages, snacks, water and the spare key to the skeleton brothers home in case you get locked out somehow. Heaving the bag up and onto your shoulders, you walk to the front door and open it, pulling your hood up, you leave out, locking the door behind you, and off you went.

 

You made sure the door behind you was secured and locked just in case, so no one could burst into their home at random for whatever reason. Your still unsure how strong monsters are down here, but your not taking any chances. 

 

Once you step out onto the snow covered porch in front of the house, you look out and about to make sure the skeleton brothers were really gone. Then you tighten the strings on your hood and start making your way to your last checkpoint: Waterfall.

 

The last time you went exploring, you've only made it so far as to the entrance of Waterfall and no where closer. But you've heard rumors of shiny crystals in one of the caves in Waterfall that monsters make wishes on. The rumor sounded similar to people wishing on shooting stars. So monsters aren't that different from humans in that aspect. You were very interested in checking it out, so that would be your next walking point for sure!

 

As you made your way to the entrance of Waterfall, you constantly overhear conversations as you went by:

 

**"Hey look there's that good for nothing Sans"**

**"Pfft the heck is he doing showing his ugly face around here"**

**"Papyrus should have kept him on a leash, disgusting trash like him shouldn't even be allowed to live"**

 

'Needless to say, people around here really didn't like Sans. Why? It's a mystery to you. Sans is probably the only sweetheart down here. The rest of these monsters are pretty much trash to people like hi-'

 

Your thoughts were cut short, when you felt a very cold and unnaturally hard snowball hit you on the back of your head, causing you to trip and faceplant forward. Laughter and mocking can be heard from the distance. As the laughter began to cease, you stood back up, feeling the back of your head.

 

'Why was that snowball so unnaturally.....?'

 

Your thoughts cut short once again when you felt something wet run onto your hand. Once you brought your hand back around to your face, you catch droplets of red on your palm.

 

"Great....those....idiots had a rock in the snowball....."

 

With you wearing an old jacket from Sans, and your hood up to cover the majority of your face, you could understand how they could have mistaken you for Sans. But that was still no right to throw something and talk bad about him like that! Or...er...well something thrown at you more like. Still, you figure you should head back with an injury like this, but you were so close to Waterfall. The common sense part of your mind had been lacking since a week ago, so you urged yourself to keep going. You got back onto your two feet, swaying little by little, your vision becoming a blurry focus as you continued walking.

Unfortunately, you failed to realize that the blood from your head were dripping onto the snow.

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

Sans was getting tired of his sentry job. He's amazed he kept up with it this long. Of course, he would've gave up sooner if his bro didn't force him to get out of bed everyday.

 

So what else is a skeleton to do at this time? He could take a nap, but ever since Papyrus has been coming around every so often to check on him, napping didn't seem like a smart idea around him. So....he daydreams instead. Napping would get him dusted. So same as before, Sans returns his thoughts to you, and he tries his damnest to keep his mind from the gutter. Pretty hard with those damn tits of yours.

 

But as soon as Sans began to drift off, he could hear footsteps in the distance. He snapped his head up thinking it was the kid who finally fell down, but the sound wasn't coming from the Ruins. It was coming from out further into the snowy blizzard. There was only one person who's able to stomp that loud in a blizzard like this. Papyrus.

 

Sans grunted and waited for his bro to come reprimand him for something he didn't do again, only to see Papyrus rushing up to Sans' post looking disheveled and panicked. 

 

Sans was immediately at attention, it was rare that Papyrus would look so out of place unless it concerned something really important. Aside from......

 

You.

 

"BROTHER! SHE'S NOT THERE!"

 

"Whoa whoa, chill Paps, who's not there?"

 

Of course that was a stupid thing to ask, but Sans had to make sure he wasn't talking about Undyne or Alphys. Considering Undyne likes to patrol around and Alphys with her damn cameras.

 

"RIN! RIN ISN'T AT THE HOUSE YOU BONEHEAD!! I WENT BACK BECAUSE I LEFT SOMETHING I NEEDED FOR THE ROYAL GUARD MEETING, BUT RIN WAS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!!"

 

Sans felt his soul plummet. You're gone?! What?! Where the fuck did you go?!

 

And without a second thought, Sans teleported back to the house to search for you.

 

"Rin! Rin, Sweetheart! Answer me! Where are you!"

 

Sans was frantic, he teleported to the kitchen, throwing things around, opening pantries and cabinets, then rushing up to his room and the bathroom to check there. You're......you're not here. Where the hell.....

 

"SANS! THERE ARE FOOTSTEPS OUT HERE!"

 

Sans rushed back outside to look for the footprints he was sure that you had left behind.

 

"IT SEEMS AS IF THE FOOTPRINTS LEAD TO HOTLANDS, I SHALL GO SEARCH FOR HER BY HOTLANDS! AND MAKE SURE UNDYNE IS NOT AROUND!!"

 

After Papyrus had ran off in the direction of Hotlands, Sans continued to follow the footprints. At first it seems as if the footprints would lead to Hotlands, but they stopped somewhere in front of Grillby's. Sans bones ran cold, not because it was cold outside obviously, no. But because on a separate path, Sans spotted blood spots on the snow heading to Waterfall.

 

Sans started to tremble. His fists clenching, he just managed to keep you alive not even a week ago, and now your hurt again?! If he ever found out who hurt you, they're were gonna have one hell of a bad time.

 

He immediately, shook his head and ceased all thoughts in order to follow the blood spots in the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

Your POV

 

"Almost....there...."

 

You were almost at the entrance to Waterfall, but you failed to notice the time. So you continued on your way, making it past the glowing tranquil water and into a patch of Echo flowers.

 

"So....these are the so-called Echo Flowers."

..... _Echo flowers_

.......... _cho flowers._.

............... _flowers_........

 

"......"

Yup, they repeat alright. Although, probably not a good idea to have them repeat at this moment. You're not sure if anyone around comes here often, and the sound of your voice repeating in these flowers might raise suspicion. Your not entirely sure how long you've been here so far, but the pain in your head is causing your focus to snap out rather quickly, it's unsettling, but your giving it your all to not collapse where you stand, even though all you would rather do is rest. Those monsters really did throw a huge rock at your head. 

 

Immense pain aside, you gathered your strength and determination to continue forward towards the crystal room, turning the corner. But unbeknownst to you, your last statement was heard by a distant echo flower.

 

Once you turned the corner, you come upon a gray door on one of the walls. Is this something you've heard of before in one of the rumors? Your not sure, you didn't hear anyone talk about a gray door hidden in Waterfall. Your really interested in finding out, but still thinking you had time, you continued to walk. So you turn back around to head to the direction of the star cave, only to run into a wall.

 

'Oh geez......that rock really did a number on me. I can't.....I can't focus right.....', you land your hand on the rock for support for a minute as your other hand comes up to hold your head. You then snort out a laugh, 'Well, it's not like it would have done much more damage to my amnesia....

 

You sigh and use the hand on the cave wall for support to the crystal cave. You finally make the right turn and show up in a gorgeous lit cave with sparkling crystals on the ceiling. Unfortunately, you don't get much time to enjoy the sight because your legs and vision finally give out, causing you to pass out. But you get the faint feeling something caught you and faded out shouting before you finally black out.

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

"Riiiiiiin!!"

 

Sans has been at this for a good hour now, and no sign of you yet. Where the hell did you run off to? And why would you-

 

" _So these are the so-called Echo Flowers..."_

 

Sans stops in his tracks as he heard your voice somewhere to his left. He turns to face the echo flower that repeated your voice. So you are in here! But where....?

 

He wasn't sure where to look first, but something caught his eye the second he began moving again, a door. Sans was frozen, you.....you wouldn't have.....no...no no, you couldn't have gone in there. There's no way, you have to be somewhere else.

 

Sans refused to acknowledge the door any further and turned on his heel to search elsewhere, he was beginning to get desperate, where did you go?!

 

The second Sans was about to shout your name again, he caught a glimpse of something in the dirt, it looked like more tracks. Sans briefly sighed before preparing to run in that direction using his teleportation, but before he was about to enter the void, his non-existent ear caught one last distant echo flower saying something in your voice.

 

" _Those monsters really did throw a huge rock at my head...."_

 

He froze again, before entering the void, gritting his teeth. Whoever hurt you, would pay with their dust.

 

Sans was beyond furious. He wasn't going to let you get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was probably super short XD
> 
> I'll try, TRY to make it longer next time.


	9. How many times are you going to do this?

You know, one of these days, your gonna stay asleep. You pass out so many times, that it's pretty much made the fortune cookies by now.

 

You manage to peek your eyes open to the sound of running water, staring at a unfortunately non-sparkly ceiling. Turning your head, you find yourself in some sort of cave, but it's not the star cave that you were hoping for. You ended up somewhere completely different. Noting it's not somewhere you know either, you haven't managed to get farther than the star cave.

 

'Where the hell am I now?'

 

You slowly try to sit up, and look around the place to at least get any sort of recognition of where you are exactly. From what you can tell, the nearly freezing air coming from somewhere, and from how goosebumps rise on the skin of your arms, your gonna say your close to Snowdin's entrance. But in a area away from the entrance? You turn your head the opposite direction and notice there's a dark path going down to.....somewhere, it's too dark to see. You try to squint, but that doesn't help any, so you try your other obvious method, and stand. 

 

Only to collapse instantly back to the ground.

 

What the hell?

 

You turn your gaze towards your feet, but there's nothing there that would have made you trip. So you try again, standing back up slowly and trying to take a step, but the same outcome, you land on the floor.

 

Geez, you just managed to be able to walk not that long ago again, why did you have to stumble into this situation again. But come to think of it......

 

You pat yourself, for any other sort of injury, aside from the strange leg numbness, and remember that you were hit with a rock. You reach your hand to the back of your head and your surprised that your head is bandaged. You sit up on your knees and feel around your head, it's all bandaged. You look around your body again, only to find it was only your head that was bandaged, but your bag is gone.

 

'Well crap, that bag has Sans' and Papyrus' key in there! I need to get it back.....but where the heck would it even be?'

 

You return your gaze back towards the dark path, and stare at it for a good while. You swallow thickly and try to stand again, hoping to at least get a few steps in, and manage to wobble over to the end of the path, only to see that whatever it was that had bandaged you and taken your bag was no where to be seen.

You huff, and look around, wondering what to do next. That's when a chill runs up your spine, when you return your gaze back to the darkness in front of you. You stare for what seems like forever, your eyes adjusting slowly, you notice something green, but something really big as well.

 

Whatever it was, the green thing you saw turned out to be glowing eyes, that were staring right at you.

Before you could even remotely react, your brain to mouth filter decided now was a good time to shut off.

 

"......I'm in deep shit..."

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

He was supposed to have found you by now. 

 

The tracks and blood spots stopped at the center of the star cave. As Sans walked closer, he noticed some smudge marks in the ground that looks like someone had fell. But there's no one here.

 

"God damnit!"

 

Sans smashed his fist into the wall, cracking it slightly. He started to breathe heavily, what the fuck happened to you?! Where did you go?! God damn if he had to-

 

He stopped his train of thought once he noticed something brown in his peripheral. He turned his head and saw a bag, walking closer, he inspected it. Sans caught your smell on the bag and he knelt to the ground to pick it up. The fuck would make you go out and disobey him after he told you to stay home? He thought he got it through your head that you shouldn't leave outside without either him or Papyrus!

 

Sans was slowly easing himself into a panic attack, he needed to calm down. Freaking out wasn't going to help anything, he needed to get to you and he needed to do it fast before anyone found you. God forbid Muffet or Undyne finds you.

 

Before Sans stood up, he checked inside the bag to see what you had packed in the first place. Snacks....water....bandages, what, were you going camping on some monster scout mission or something? With each item, Sans grew more and more anxious, until he came across a key. This was the key Papyrus had hidden under the rug on the porch in case either him or Sans got locked out.

 

Not like that made any difference for him, he could just teleport inside if need be. But he's getting off track, the hell did you need the key for?

 

Sans shook his head and stood up, putting the items back in the bag and throwing the bag in the void back to the house. He'll deal with it later after he got you back. He huffed and put his hands in his pockets, then searched around again for any clues.

 

After a few minutes, he managed to sense a flicker of something coming from the opposite side of the cave wall. That...shouldn't be possible, you can't just somehow walk through walls, your a human! Humans can't do that.......can they? He shook his head and tried focusing on that spark again with his magic. The second time he felt it, it was stronger and it was for sure coming from the other side of the wall.

 

But being able to sense your SOUL stronger the second time shouldn't happen unless........oh shit.

 

Sans gathered his magic and began looking for a rip in the void again. There! He gripped the rip and began jumping through to reach the other side of the cave wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Your POV

 

This was noooot what you had in mind.

 

Whatever it was that had kidnapped you to...wherever this is, was not friendly. From the looks of it, it looked like some sort of giant spider cupcake....well on the bright side it looks yummy. If it didn't have legs like a spider's, but what can ya do. 

 

In any case you need to at least find and get that spare key back, but that'll be impossible with it staring right at you. Not to mention your pretty much way over your time for getting back home before the brothers got back.

 

'Your thinking about getting back on time rather than surviving whatever that is?!'

 

'Well I mean it's not like I can get home without the key'

 

'How about you figure out how to get out of here rather than get back to murderous monsters, yeah?'

 

'Your seriously not thinking on the bright side~'

 

......The oblivious side of your mind is certainly a piece of shit right now. But in a sense, it's kinda right, if you don't get out of here soon, Sans and Papyrus will be furious......well more like Sans would. You think Papyrus would probably be happy that you'd be dead. But, well enough of that for now, you need to focus on surviving.

 

And not two minutes later, your on the ground again.

 

You forgot your unable to really move at the moment. So as your trying to gain purchase on the ground to at least sit up, the strange cupcake-like monster moves closer in preparation to lunge, you flinch and scramble back into the wall to get farther away from it, only for it to crouch and speed towards you, your back to the wall and no free movement, you clutch your head and close your eyes, closing them tight and prepare for the worst.

 

.........Only it doesn't come.

 

Surprised at why your not drowning in a sea of frosting right now, you slowly peek your eyes open, to see what's going on, only to still and sweat profusely.

 

Right in front of you, holding off the giant man-eating cupcake with a bone cage, is.....Sans. And he does NOT look happy. His eye is a furious fire of red, his grin is the mix of a strained grimace, as he huffs out a sigh, when he makes it in time to stop the unsavory monster. He continues to stare down the monster posing a threat to you.

 

For the moment, he pays no attention to you, trying to hold his magic down on the monster so it doesn't escape and try to lunge at you again.

 

"Fuckin cupcake think it can just eat anything it wants. Muffet! Get your stupid pet out of here!"

 

His shout echoed through the cave, as a eerie giggle slowly inched closer from what seems to be the ceiling.

 

"Fufufu~ Now dear, no need to get so hostile, just release my darling little pet, and be on your way. That little human should be the perfect snack for my pet~"

 

"Heh, yeah right like I'm just gonna let your demon pet take what's already mine"

 

Wait, his? You shake your head, he can;t mean you dummy, he probably was referring to his key you took. You reprimand yourself and look up at the two, still arguing, you seem to be in the clear from their line of sight. Of course it's better to just wait for Sans to take you home, but.....with how angry he seemed earlier...............you'd rather avoid that thank you. And staying with a spider lady and her calorie cupcake isn't such a cool (heh) idea either. So you gather yourself as best as you could and very quietly sneak back towards the entrance of Snowdin.

 

Surprisingly enough, neither of them hear you, so you steel yourself and make a run towards the forest in the woods near the Ruins. Anything to keep away from Sans wrath, although you probably won't get far anyway.

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

God this bitch talks too much.

 

It's been a good 20 minutes they've been arguing back and forth about you and he's just about had enough of it. He'll just pick you up and teleport back to the house.

 

But once Sans turns around to face you, he finds that your gone again.

 

Sans is just about to blow a gasket. AGAIN?! Oooohhhh, Sweetheart, you better hope you got far, because he's done playing this chasing game of yours you got goin. But first, he's gotta get this stupid dame off his back before he can go back out.

 

"Look, I don't have time to play with you, so leave my human alone and go play with your little spiders or somethin"

 

Muffet looked taken aback for a second. 'His' human? What makes him think that- 

 

She stops her train of thought, as another idea came to mind. Fine, he wants to play it that way does he.

 

"Alright deary, have it your way, but I'd like some collateral on this little exchange."

 

"Colla- what?! What the fuck do I need to pay you for?!"

 

"Oh nothing much dear, just to keep your little 'secret' between us is all~"

 

Muffet gives him the most snide smile she could muster as she watches him figure out what she wants the money for.

 

The hell does she- then it hits him. He mistakenly said HIS human. Fuck! Now she thinks that I'm in love with you or something! Your doing all sorts of bullshit on him if he's making easy mistakes like that. Not to mention she did just find a human in general down here, so what's stopping her from selling you off to Undyne or Asgore, or even Alphys for that matter. He shudders, God damnit....

 

See, now Muffet isn't that bad of a lady, but she sure as hell ain't cheap. Sans sighs, if he wastes anymore time standing here talking to this spider, he won't be able to keep up with you. Sans grumbles under his breath and pulls out a small bag of gold coins and drops it into her many hands.

 

"Here, take the god damn money, but if I hear anything about you selling me out, you can be sure,  **that you wish your pet ate you instead** "

 

Sans eye glows as he vanishes from the cave and out into Snowdin into the blizzard. Seems the snow storm had decided to kick up while he was wasting time in the cave. Luckily, that doesn't obscure his vision since he lives here, and it might allow him to catch up to you. Papyrus should be home by now, he's probably worried.....or not, who knows. Sans scans the area to figure out where you'd gone this time. 

 

He can't BELIEVE you left him again, he's not sure what's going through your tiny little head, but he's gonna find out. He just has to catch you first.

 

As he's looking around, he finds a set of tracks heading towards the Ruins. There. Sans gathers his magic again and rips open a space in order to jump through straight to the Ruins. Once he lands out, he looks around. No sign of you, must be out in the forest somewhere. He huffs and begins walking through while trying to pinpoint your SOUL. 

 

After awhile, he catches that flicker again and he turns his head, managing to spot you in a farther off spot, sitting next to a tree. 

 

"Sweetheart!"

 

He sees you flinch, and notice him from between the trees and then....you....you stood up to run from him?!

 

Sans SOUL twinges with slight hurt, but he shakes it off and teleports to you in a flash, landing in front of you. 

 

He wasn't sure what was going on with you, but you seemed so....terrified of him. He just went and saved you, yet your scared?

 

What's going on?


	10. Chasing Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no clue where I'm going with this anymore XD
> 
> Also sorry, pretty short chapter. Not sure if I can make it longer next chapter or not, but I'll try! >_

Your POV

 

After running......or more like hobbling in your sense, you start to slow down, running out of breath.

 

"I....I need a....break..."

 

Your pretty sure Sans would find you soon anyway, so at least you got a little bit of leeway to prepare yourself for the worst scolding of your life...or even worse. You shudder, and land your back on the tree, sliding down onto the cold snow and try to breathe slowly.

 

'You know, you should have just waited for them to finish arguing, running away AGAIN from Sans was probably the most stupidest move yet.'

 

'I uh.....gotta agree with common sense on this one.'

 

Great, now your brain agrees that your stupid. Ugh, whatever.

 

You look around, hopefully not seeing Sans just yet. And to your luck, he's not there yet, but he would be soon, so you need to think of how to approach this. You catch something in the corner of your eye, and turn your head to the left. It looks like some sort of shadow? Your not fully sure, but this shadow has a vague shape...no wait, there's....two shadows?

 

Now you know your going crazy, but your going to blame it on magic. That's what Sans always says to illogical things anyway. You shake your head, and look back down. Maybe if you, could hold off on his rage, you could find a cave or somewhere to hide til-

 

"Sweetheart!"

 

You flinch, and snap your head up so fast you could've broken something. 

 

Your eyes wide, and you start shaking. Sans is here.

 

Shit! I don't have anywhere to hide what do I...? 

 

Your still staring at him from your spot next to the tree, when you notice he started moving in your direction. Of course with your limbs screaming at you for overexerting yourself, and the fact that he doesn't look happy still, you would have given up this little crazy chase, but not even the oblivious part of your mind could stop you from getting up, and trying to make a run for it.

 

He's probably furious now! Why the hell are you running?! I mean yeah, having to face his fury isn't something you'd be happy to confront, but making this even worse is just gonna make him even angrier, you need to-

 

Too late. Sans lands in front of you, and he's....trembling?

 

God damn, worse mistake ever...

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

He's just standing there...

 

What does he do? He wants to figure out what happened with you, but he doesn't know how to approach this. The obvious first action would be to scold you for leaving the house in the first place, but you look so scared.

 

How does he start this? That's when he notices he's trembling. From anger? Probably part of it, but he was mostly scared. Scared of losing you, scared that you were so close to dying again. He's about had enough of having to find you in this game of yours. But he also doesn't want to scare you away, yet he's managed to achieve that anyway.

 

Sans tries to calm himself down first before huffing and tries to talk to you. First thing to do is to get you out of this snow blizzard. He's not sure if your shivering from the cold or from him, but it's better safe than sorry.

 

"....H-heya, sweetheart...uh....you...."

 

"....."

 

Sans clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to get the right words out, he looks around as if looking at trees would give him the answer. Then he huffs and returns his gaze back to yours.

 

"Look, um.....we should go back inside. The blizzard is just gonna get worse if we're out here any longer."

 

He watches your movement intently to make sure you don't try to dip out on him again. And instead he sees you slowly relaxing, until the wind picks up again and you start shivering.

 

At least he has the ok. He holds out his hand to help you up and prepare to teleport, but you instead surprise him yet again by wrapping your arms around his neck. Sans stood stock still for a minute, shocked by what the fuck is happening. But once he feels you shiver again, he shakes his head and bends down more to grab onto your thighs to pick you up.

 

After standing back to his height, he concentrates on his magic to grab the rip again and jump through the void back to the house.

 

* * *

 

Your POV

 

You really have no shame do you?

 

First you attempt to get away from him, then you cling onto him like a desperate monkey, the hell is wrong with you?

 

As you cling onto Sans for dear life, not wanting to fall into the void, your shivering slows to a stop as you feel the warmth of the house. 

 

"Alright Sweetheart, we're here. You can let go now..."

 

.....On second thought, your still not ready to face him. So you pretend to have fallen asleep on his shoulder while still clinging to him. You fake soft snoring sounds, and hopefully he'll let it slide. 

 

"Sweetheart?"

 

"......"

 

'Please, please, please just let me deal with this tomorrow.' You mentally beg that he'll just allow this for today. Your in for a ton of shit by tomorrow, so you'd rather just rest and hopefully not anger him at least a bit more by giving him a break from you.

 

Surprisingly, it actually worked. You hear him sigh, and carry you over to the stairs. Before he can make it to the 2nd step, you both hear Papyrus burst through the door.

 

"SANS! HAVE YOU- RIN!"

 

You can hear Papyrus loud stomps coming toward you two. God damn, you forgot about Papyrus! Now your in twice deep shit, yay for you...

 

"Shhh, Paps. She's asleep right now, you'll just have to scold her tomorrow."

 

"NONSENSE! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT WILL GET HER-"

 

" **I know, Papyrus.** "

 

Ohhhh crap, Sans used his scary voice. You've only heard him use it one other time, when Papyrus was gushing over that robot on tv. Sans seems to not like him all that much, but that is definitely not good for you. Let alone he using it on his brother, and judging from the sudden silence from Papyrus, that just amps up your doom. Ugh, your such a dummy...

 

After what you'd assume were them exchanging looks, you feel Sans turn and elevate up the steps. Where...?

 

He's not taking you to his room is h-

 

After you hear a door quietly open and close, and you feel yourself being laid down, your worst fears are realized.

 

Sans put you in his room.

 

Welp.....your not getting out of this easily.

 

* * *

 

Sans' POV

 

Sans gently lays you down on his bed, and watches you shift slightly before settling. He then carefully manages to slide in next to you and pulls you close to him, with you laying on his sternum.

 

Pulling up the blankets around you two, he lays a arm over your waist and leans his chin on top of your head.

 

"I know your not asleep Sweetheart."

 

He notices you flinch slightly before curling in further to him. He makes no comment on it, but continues.

 

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you after everything we told you to be careful of, and what not to do down here. But I'll let it slide for today, as for tomorrow," he uses his free hand to cup the back of your neck, and curls more into you, as he leans his face down near your ear, and whispers. " **your not leaving my sight.** " 

 


	11. Why me...or in this sense, why you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this story's still going. But am having difficulties with making chapters, but I'll keep updating when I can.
> 
> Also, I'm wondering, should I re-edit the first chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> *Suggestive Warnings!* 
> 
> Bewaarreee~

Your POV

 

You're panicking.

 

This was NOT how this was supposed to go. But then again, how else was this going to go?

 

You made this worse on yourself, nothing you can do about it now. But now, your just in so much shit you can't even handle it. Wondering how this all started? Well...

 

 

 

 

 

*inhales*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Too bad.

 

You're not gonna re-tell the story just so you can re-live your bad choices thank you.

 

Although right now you know your screwed. Why? Because before you could even open your eyes, you felt an intense warmth over your body. You didn't think you had caught a fever during that time so why are you so warm? Blankets? Heater?

 

Try a 5'12 ft, full-bodied, black hoodie wearing skeleton hovering over your body.

 

...Yeah, Sans is currently over your body, seeming to try to hold you down so you couldn't escape once you were "awake". You continue fake sleeping. Though you might as well give up and prepare for some explaining and scolding. With as much trouble as you got in yesterday, there's no way in ever rotting HELL he is going to let you go.

 

Guess you better try to-

 

" _Sweetheart.._ "

 

Uh....

 

What?

 

That.....that was a bit off from angry.....well a lot off, what is going on?

 

You try your best to slow your beating heart to pry your eye open a bit to peek at the skeleton who seems to.....

 

you can't tell....his face is stuck in between your neck.

 

" _Ngh....b-babygirl...._ ", his hand slowly comes up to land it onto your side, exploring softly.

 

Aha....ahaha.........TIME TO GO!

 

You quickly but carefully try to sit up with Sans still laying on you. One wrong move and he'll take you back down like the prey you are. But your movements are halted when you realize you can't move your hands. 

 

One look up, tells you that your hands are bound to the bed. Wrists covered with a red glow similar to Sans' magic in the shape of handcuffs, and taped to the headboard.

 

....'Well fuck.'

 

* * *

 

 

Sans' POV

 

Heh...

 

Sans has been awake all night.

 

He couldn't sleep in concern that you would have tried to run off again, but he needed to sleep at least a little in order to chew you out today. It's a good thing he had magic. 

 

While you had actually fallen asleep soon after he brought you home, he had stayed up watching you sleep for half the night, before his eye lids began to droop. He couldn't sleep though, not without making sure you would still be in bed with him. As suggestive as that sounds. (shut up people lol)

 

And that's when he got the idea to use magic to make hand cuffs. 

 

You can find some pretty interesting things in the dump (*wink wink*). But thanks to that *classified* book, that he made sure to hide securely before bringing you up here, he's managed to gain a bit of sleep without the worry of you making a run for it. Not like you'd get far, Paps is usually up earlier than anyone in this goddamned place, so he would have caught you before you even took a step out his room.

 

But anyway, enough about how smart he is, time to get to business.

He yawns and stretches as best he could with you next to him, then turns his head to look at you. You seem to still be asleep, so he rolls to his side and rests his hand on your stomach again, slowly rubbing up and down. 

 

The movement made you shift a bit and cause your shirt to ride up over your lower stomach. This made Sans flush, as he took in your now exposed tummy. All those daydreams he's had at his post are coming back to him full force, as his hand trembles over your stomach, wanting to touch you. He grits his teeth, and shoves his hand away, trying to calm his mind.

 

'Not now you fuckin sinner', he mentally scolds himself. But as he returns his gaze to you, his daydreams begin to leak into his mind again, "S-shit.....", he quietly mumbles, as he slowly raises himself to lay over you in a heap, maybe he can play it off as him being asleep or something. The thought was immediately dashed as his bones land on the softest thing known to man, and a shiver rolls up his spine.

 

'H-holy fuck, your skin is...amazing.....', Sans, unaware that you were awake, leans his face closer to your neck and breathes in, inhaling your scent that made his arousal rise further.

" _Sweetheart.._ "

 

Sans could feel you twitch slightly at the nickname and blushes, realizing your awake now, but then he smirks. You seem to be playing the sleeping card again. So he sighs and tries to think of a way to "wake" you up.

 

Hm....there's that, but there's no way in hell he should be doing that to you........but, he hesitates for a moment, his arousal bringing him back to a heated state. Fuck it, this might wake you up anyway, and the magic in his bones begin to warm him heavily. Without realizing it, as he puts his hand on your thigh, and his other over your side to rub gently, while still getting your scent, Sans' voice drops a octave.

 

" _Ngh...b-babygirl.._ "

 

God, that was......that seemed too low. But he couldn't stop it, not with the way he was getting so aroused by your body....

 

He shook his head and pulled his face back to lay his head onto your chest to rest his body. He needed to cool down. This was getting out of hand, you weren't even awake for all he knew damnit!

He would rather die, than take advantage of you like that without your consent. So he forced himself to lay there, and calm his magic down, before coming to terms with what almost happened.

 

Sans would bang his head into your chest if he could, but as he was beginning to think of just fucking it all and kick you off the bed to see if that'd get your ass up, he felt you begin to stir. Oh....did.....did that actually work?

 

He wasn't sure how to feel about that, blush himself into oblivion or get even more aroused by the fact you reacted to his voice. And or flattered, whichever comes first he supposes. As Sans continued to lay there, running through his thoughts,he felt you move more.

 

What were you trying to do? You can't escape, so what other choice do yo-

 

" _Nn-naaa~ Ah~!_ "

Sans face returned to crimson, as he noticed you were trembling as well, 'T-the hell?', he then finally notices that his hand was on something unexplainably soft and squishy. Confused, he turns his gaze from your face, to what his hand is on.....

 

You'd never thought a skeleton could hit the floor so fast in their life.

 

* * *

 

 

Your POV

 

As much as this position is comfortable, (it isn't, your hands are falling asleep), you'd reaaalllyyyy would like for him to get up now.

 

It's obvious that he isn't asleep, your not sure what he's doing, but he suddenly became really hot. You twitch a bit when you come to notice his hand land on your thigh, and his face to your neck breathing you in. Your eyes grew wide, as you realized that he's getting aroused, judging by the way his hand was softly rubbing your side. You shut your eyes tightly, trying to keep your breathe even and keeping your body still, but it was difficult when he was rubbing you in some sensitive spots, the blush on your face was evident bu now, and how you started to pant a bit more noticeably, but he doesn't seem to notice, like he's too wrapped up in your body to really focus on anything.

Fuck, if you weren't tied up right now.

 

You can already feel yourself getting wetter by the seond, and that's not good on so many levels. 

 

You need to get him off fast before things get-

 

" _Nn-naaa~ Ah~!_ "

 

Fuck! He accidentally rubbed his hand across your nipple!

 

But it uh....seemed to work, you've never seen a skeleton move so fast in your life. Well....you've never seen any skeleton move at all really, but that's beside the point.

 

He's flush against the wall like he just got punched in the gut, and the look on his face....

 

"PFFFT!!! ahahaha!!"

 

"W-what? Hey! Why're you laughin? What's so funny?!"

 

His face! Oh my god, he looked like that troll face meme that looked like he's seen things that can't be unseen. Good god your side hurts...

 

"N-nothing...hehe..hehehe...*wheeze* hahaha!"

 

"Sweetheart, what's so funny, huh? I'm not the type to be out of the joke loop."

 

Aww, now you feel kinda bad, you didn't mean to make fun of him. You'd show him why you were laughing, except...

 

You take a glance to the glowing red handcuffs on your wrists, and look back to him.

 

It took a second, but he got the picture and began walking towards you to un-clasp your hands. Once that was done, you sat up and rubbed your wrists. Still giggling slightly, you stood up and pointed to his very ancient, but usable laptop.

 

He nodded and peered over your shoulder as you sat down and opened up something similar to google. As you searched for the meme, you told him why you were laughing.

 

"I didn't mean to laugh, but the face you made reminded me too much of these troll memes that's popular on the surface."

 

"Troll? Meme?"

 

"Hehe, just look."

 

It took you a second with the slow connection, but you managed to pull up the meme you were looking for. To say Sans was laughing was an understatement.

 

He was pretty much crying on the floor, while holding his non-existent gut.

 

"T-that....*wheeze* That couldn't SERIOUSLY be how I looked after I had-"

 

Then suddenly, everything froze.

 

Annnnddd now your screwed.....again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans' POV

 

Oh dear Asgore, was that seriously his face? 

 

Sans' couldn't hold in his laughing, that face was just riDICKulous! Hahahaha!!

 

"T-that....that couldn't SERIOUSLY be how I looked after I had-"

 

Then he froze.

 

Holy shit....he remembered why that happened in the first place. And now he's in trouble. 

 

Sure, it should be the other way around, but now that he thought back, the way you were bound to the bed underneath him, slightly sweating due to the warmth of both of your bodies, your body felt so soft under his hard bones, it was like heaven to him.

 

The way your breasts felt were so indescribably soft, he'd claim them as his the second he got the chance. The sounds you made when he accidentally brushed your nipple with his wandering hands...he wanted to hear you say them more, and he wanted you to say HIS name like that while he ra-ravaged your.....

He swallows thickly. (However the hell that works)

 

And the SMELL. Good fucking god, he could smell your arousal, regardless of how you tried to hide it..

 

It was driving him crazy, and his magic began to burn his bones again, slowly a wisp of magic ran down his body, towards his pelvis, as his magic began to solidify. The tent in his shorts, fairly obvious. He immediately tried to pull his hoodie down over his light glowing bulge, and stood up quickly, looking to the opposite side of the room. Putting his hands in his pockets and pulling the ends of his hoodie over his shorts, he cleared his throat in the silence that continued. He was sweating and blushing profusely, he needed to take care of this NOW. But he also wanted you to stay, so he could keep an eye on you. How the fuck can he do this without you looking?! 

 

This is just going to get worse with you still in here. You needed to leave, but....he also needed you to stay.

 

What the fuck does he do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Annnnnd now your screwed......again"
> 
> You couldn't have been more right, dear Reader~ XD
> 
> Oh nyuu! Poor Sansy's in a bind!
> 
> What does he do? :O
> 
> Smut next chapter?
> 
> Yes?
> 
> No?
> 
> Hm...~
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: People are going to hate me for this.


	12. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter, sorry, but hang on.

Hey guys, I know a lot of you thought this story was basically over, since I never updated any.

And I've actually been debating about that. Truth be told, I'm not a very good writer, I honestly had no clue where I was going with this, so idk if I should continue or not. 

But I may try to re-read this myself and see if I get any inspiration back for finishing this. In the meantime, thanks for being patient. 

If I do get anything remotely inspirational, I'll probably be editing the chapters a lot. For example, I may change Reader's personality a bit, so she's not as ditzy, but still a positive (but still quite oblivious) girl. 

As for that smut everyone was on the edge of their seats for......uh......not sure I should do it for that chapter, seems a bit fast. And considering Reader seems like the type to not have experience for that sort of thing, idk if rushing into it like that is a good idea. If anything I'd probably wait a few chapters before doing smut.

So if there are ppl still out there looking for chapters (god forbid why), look out for the previous chapters. I may have edited them.

But I'll do my best and see where this goes.


End file.
